Home
by klaines
Summary: After Kurt's mother dies, Kurt finds comfort in his new friend Blaine and they end up dating. Blaine's an orphan and he might be adopted by his friend who's been visiting him at the orphanage, Burt. Then Kurt and Blaine find out they're brothers now. Badboy!blaine, klaine, explicit sex, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had always loved his dad more than anything. His dad was everything he had, everyone else was dead, everyone had left him, everyone.

And now the worse had happened, his mother had died and his boyfriend, it's been a week and Kurt was breaking down. People who died on their way to do something for Kurt. His boyfriend and his mother were going to surprise Kurt. Yeah, he never fell in love with Adam but he missed him. He liked Adam like a brother. He missed his mom, he missed Adam.

And then he didn't leave his room and spent all day eating chocolate and watching horror movies on Netflix to feel like there were people suffering more than him.

And the worse part was, Blaine had no one, he had to live going from one house to another, people always dropping him out when they found out about his problem.

Blaine was so tired, he just wanted to die, to leave this world but he wouldn't give up, he knew he'd find someone who'd love him at least a bit like his mother did.

* * *

It had been 3 months since his mother had died, 3 months since his boyfriend was gone his junior year was going to start and everything had changed.

Kurt was a whole new person, he didn't talk much anymore, he had given up on fashion and wore worn out t-shirts, skinny jeans and converses everywhere and had stopped watching all his fashion shows and listening to lady gaga and started watching a lot of horror movies and listening to radiohead a lot.

Nobody knew about his mother's death because Kurt had no friends beside the glee club and he was damn tired of that club. Adam was a college student so Kurt would just tell people who asked that they had broken up. Glee club sucked, those friends sucked. Everything was about Rachel and everything just sucked.

Kurt had changed, he had changed 100%. And on that summer he had found something to relieve his pain: cigarettes and sex. Kurt had probably smoked 100 packets of cigarettes all summer and fucked 30 random guys at bars, his dad knew about the cigarettes but he didn't comment, he was in pain too and he understood that was the way kurt found to get better.

Kurt's dad was a wreck too, being the principal wasn't easy and since him and Kurt had agreed not to tell anyone about Elizabeth's death, no one knew why he was down, so it was harder to work.

They were in Burt's car on their way to school like they usually did, together, but this time, Elizabeth wasn't in the front seat making fun of Burt's outfit and changing the radio station all the time, and they didn't stop by Elizabeth's office to drop her off, they drove by the building and Kurt could see his dad crying, but he wouldn't cry, he was done crying.

"Dad..." Kurt sighed.

Burt took a deep breath and kept driving, not saying a word.

Kurt didn't say anything either, he just sat there with his face rested on his hand. He knew he had bags under his eyes and dark circles but he didn't care, he didn't care about fashion or any of that shit anymore, cause those were other things that reminded him of his mother.

Before he could notice they were parked in the school parking lot, Burt quiet like Kurt but someone had to speak up.

"You know nobody can know, right? I don't want anyone pitying me." Kurt sighed angrily, he had been angry a lot lately.

"Kurt, you've been acting rudely all this time and numb to what I'm feeling and I'm tired of your attitude." Burt complained quietly, not raising his tone.

Kurt sighed. "I'm not numb to your feelings. I've been thinking about what you're feeling all summer, putting you in first place always." Kurt snapped, talking loudly.

"That's why you've been hiding in your room all summer."

"Well, my mother died, my boyfriend died." Kurt yelled. "I have the right to be fucking angry, alright?"

Burt sighed. "The love of my life died too, Kurt." Burt cried. "And I don't know what to do or how to react but I'm doing my best."

"Adam wasn't the love of my life—" Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. Let's just—" Kurt sighed again, angrily taking his bag and opening the door. "Have a good day, dad."

Kurt walked angrily towards and inside the school, ignoring everyone around him like everything was gone and it was only him in there.

Kurt put his headphones on and turned on his radiohead playlist on the maximum volume and kept walking. The bag he was carrying was his mother's, he had found on a box in the basement, and he just hugged the bag as walked towards his locker.

He opened his locker and threw his bag inside, resting his arm against the locker beside him and sighing deeply.

He saw the picture of his friends, the glee club, on his locker and he took it down angrily then just threw it on the floor.

Three months, no one had called him, sent him messages on Facebook, texted him or realized he hadn't tweeted in three months when he usually tweeted all the time. No one had noticed anything, no one. And he was fucking done with that club. No one called no one emailed no on cared.

There was a lot of bullshit in his locker, a spray can, fucking makeup, god he was such a faggot. Kurt sighed. He took his French and history book out of his locker and put the books he had brought, except one that he was gonna read in the first period, and threw it in the locker, shutting it angrily.

Kurt had also read a lot through summer, sad and dark books, he just wanted to feel something besides anger, but he couldn't.

"Hey, baby boy!" Mercedes greeted him, stopping him in the middle of the hallway and Kurt could see her surprised look when she saw his appearance.

"Whoah!" Kurt laughed, pulling one side of his headphone down with a smirk, sounding evil. "You remember my name! I didn't expect that."

"Huh?"

"Leave me alone, will ya?" Kurt asked, passing through a couple who was kissing in the middle of the hallway and ignoring the calls and complains and putting both headphones back on.

Kurt stopped in front of his classroom that was still closed and sat down on the floor, ignoring the looks and not hearing what people were saying.

He sighed, opening his bag to take a book out of it.

But He felt someone poking him, not being able to hear since he had headphones on so he took it off, angrily, looking up after a eye roll. "What?" He asked rudely.

"Hey, man. How was your summer?" It was Puck with that silly grin.

"Fuck off." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Puck scoffed. "Your clothes? What happened?"

"It's none of your fucking business now leave me the fuck alone." Kurt buffed, putting his headphones on.

But in a few seconds he felt himself being pulled up by the collar of his shirt by Puck, obviously and having his headphones taken off.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Puck asked softly, sounding worried.

"I said." Kurt pushed puck away. "It's none of your fucking business." He yelled and walked away, angrily.

He needed a smoke, fucking god.

He was then under the bleachers, standing, smoking and staring at the sky with a frown, thinking about his mom.

What happens when you die? And why do the ones you love die?

"Hey," he heard someone calling him and wondered why he didn't have his headphones on.

Kurt looked up and frowned at the kid. He was outside the school, his hands on the grid that was close to the bleachers. He was wearing clothes like Kurt's very simple and dark and he also had headphones around his neck. He was kinda hot. He was very hot.

"What?" Kurt asked, automatically angry.

"Can I have a cigarette?" The kid asked, making Kurt frown.

"Excuse me?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"A cigarette. Can I have one?" The guy asked with a smile.

"No!" Kurt replied like it was the most obvious answer and took a drag of smoke.

"Come on, man, I really need a smoke."

"No!"

"Please?" The guy smirked.

"No." Kurt scoffed.

"Come on. Don't leave a guy who needs a smoke down."

"No."

"Hey, I'm not just some weirdo asking for a cigarette. I'm nice! Come on!"

Okay, he was hot. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he replied waking towards the guy, only the grid between the school and the streets separating them.

Kurt handed him a cigarette and the guy smiled, with the cigarette now in his mouth. He moved his face close to the grid so Kurt would light the cigarette up for him, their faces close and the guy smirking, staring at Kurt's lips. Kurt lightened the cigarette up and scoffed.

The guy smirked after taking a drag but kurt frowned.

"You can go now." He sighed.

The guy chuckled. "Shouldn't you be in class?" The guy asked, still smirking.

"I don't feel like it." Kurt smiled, blowing smoke in the air. "Not that that is none of your business."

"I'm Blaine." The guy, Blaine, smiled and took another tug sexily, making Kurt smirk.

"Yeah? Good for you." Kurt smiled, his first smile in three months.

"And now you tell me your name, you know? Those are the instructions." Blaine smirked and Kurt was sure he was flirting with him.

"You have to work to deserve to know my name." Kurt smirked and the guy laughed softly.

"You have a beautiful smile." Blaine told him, looking down at his feet.

"You a fag?" Kurt joked.

"You're not?" Blaine scoffed.

"Yeah," Kurt blew the smoke slowly and licked his lips after. "Why interested?"

"I don't know. You seem nice."

"Why are you here? I mean, you don't go to this school, do you?"

"No." Blaine sighed. "Just looking for somewhere peaceful to smoke."

Kurt licked his lips. "So...you're just at the streets?"

"Nope. I'm transfering, this is gonna be my new school so I was checking up." He smirked. "I guess I already made a friend at my new school."

Kurt scoffed. "I'm not your friend." He kicked the grid softly. "I don't do friends."

"That sounds a lot like bullshit." Blaine smiled. "Besides, we are probably gonna be classmates." He sounded excited.

"How old are you?" Kurt asked.

"16, junior."

"Hm," Kurt tried to hide his smile. "I guess."

"So, what about you, some badboy teenage cliche?" He asked with a smile.

"Shut up." Kurt chuckled. "I'm just here to smoke. That's all."

"You've heard smoke is not good for your health?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"No, no." His reply was sarcastic.

They smiled in silence for a bit, smoking, Kurt resting his body against the grid and the other guy doing the same from the other side.

"Do you live on the streets or what?" Kurt joked.

"No."

"Where, then?"

"I'll tell you everything you want if you tell me your name." The guy said, his breath letting out smoke.

"Name's Kurt." He sighed. "But don't wear it out."

"I like that name." He smiled "Kurrrrrrt." He said letting the smoke out in between letters.

"I said don't wear it out." He punched the guy.

"Calm down, Kurt." He gave emphasis to the name.

"You said you would tell me everything." Kurt smiled.

"Why would you wanna know? I'm merely a stranger." Blaine teased.

"And a minute ago you were saying something about friends..?"

Blaine laughed. "I've seen you before, though." He said, coughed softly and smiled.

"Where?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"In the park." Blaine sighed. "You were crying..."

Kurt sighed, threw the cigarette on the floor, frowning and stepped on it, changing his expression in a second. "I gotta go."

"No, hold on." Blaine exclaimed, stopping Kurt from walking away. "I'm sorry...I just thought you were interesting."

"Because I was crying?" Kurt snapped.

"Because you looked like you needed someone to talk."

"I don't need anyone." Kurt buffed.

"Whatever." Blaine rolled his eyes, taking a drag of smoke.

"Your parents are transferring to work here in Lima?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Got transferred."

"But your parents—"

"They're not around."

"Grandparents?"

"Nope."

"Did you run away from home, then?"

"No, I would never."

"Did they die?" Kurt asked softly after a minute of silence, staring at the empty field.

"Did who die?" Blaine faced Kurt, raising his eyebrows.

"Your parents." Kurt replied.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "Had two moms. Both gay bashed."

Kurt gasped. "What?"

"World fucking sucks, ya?" Blaine sighed, throwing his finished cigar on the floor and stepping on it.

"How about your father?" Kurt asked.

"I told you I had two mothers. No father. I grew up fine without a father." Blaine chuckled. "How about your story?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kurt chuckled. "You're merely a stranger." He smiled, taking a cigarette out of his bag and lightening it up as Blaine chuckled.

"I thought we had agreed I'm not a stranger anymore." Blaine smirked.

Kurt smirked at him and took the cigarette from his mouth, offering it to Blaine. Blaine smirked and his lips were close to the grid so Kurt would leave the cigarette between his lips. Kurt left the cigarette there, smirking and licked his lips, those red, beautiful lips Kur had, teasing him.

"I'll see you around, stranger." Kurt smiled at him for the last time and turned around, walking away.

"Where you going?" He spoke loudly as Kurt got far.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

1234$/&:$:!2&8392&

Every day Kurt slept through chemistry, history and Spanish, only woke up when he heard the bell ringing for lunch and had lunch at home.

Kurt had taken sleeping pills all days in that week and didn't go to school for two days, and then he was now still sleepy and still felt tired, 1 week after.

Kurt sighed deeply as he walked towards the cafeteria to get some food, since there was no good food at home. But before he entered the cafeteria, thinking that he'd had to face all his 'friends' there, he turned around and quickly ran towards the exit, deciding to have lunch somewhere else.

He'd have to walk a lot but he was fine with it. He hadn't forgotten about that Blaine guy, he was probably the first guy who had flirted with Kurt and made him smile since Adam. And Kurt felt something, something good, and Kurt liked it, maybe spending time with this guy was gonna be good, not like Kurt was going to find him again, well that was what he thought.

Kurt walked by the place he had talked to Blaine but from the outside and he smiled shyly, playing with his own hair and dancing along the music he was listening to, that was not radiohead, now was some lily Allen songs, Kurt only wearing one side of the headphones.

He sang along the song Fag Hag by lily Allen and thought it was sarcastic for him to sing that song, but he felt kinda not sad.

"Hey, blue eyes!" He heard someone calling and quickly turned around to face the guy from before, Blaine.

"Are you stalking me?" Kurt asked with his hand on his eyebrows, trying to protect his face from the sun.

"Yes." The guy nodded, getting closer to Kurt.

"You're, uh, weird." Kurt smirked.

"You're very stalkable." Blaine smiled. "Saw you getting here on a badass bike today. Realized you didn't come to school Tuesday and Wednesday, and Also saw you sleeping in a class. One with the weird teacher."

"I only have weird teachers." Kurt chuckled.

"Where have you been going after school the last week? Or at lunch? Cause I couldn't get to talk to you, like you just disappear when you're not in class." Blaine smiled.

"Why so interested on talking to me?" Kurt raised his brows.

"I told you...I thought you were interesting..." Blaine smirked.

Kurt chuckled and blushed. "Alright."

Blaine chuckled too and fixed the strap of Kurt's bag on his shoulder. "Where were you going? Skipping class again?"

"Don't you have anything to do? You're just gonna hang around here everyday day? Why don't you enroll already?" Kurt said with a smile.

"You're such a sassy guy, blue eyes." Blaine smirked. "And I came thinking maybe I'd find you today. Wouldn't want me to give up would you?"

Kurt nodded, trying to hide his smile. "And what did you want to find me for?"

Blaine only chuckled, looking directly at Kurt and rubbing his chin with his palm. "Where were you going?"

"To have lunch somewhere." Kurt told him, holding tightly on the strap of his bag.

"I was heading to get some mcd's. Right around the corner? Wanna join me?" Blaine asked with a smirk, now playing with the strap of Kurt's bag.

"Nah," Kurt chuckled shyly. "A lot of people from here go there. I just don't wanna see any of them." Kurt sighed.

"Well, we could go somewhere else but I don't have—"

Kurt showed him his bike's Keys, smirking. "I'll pay you lunch, let's go."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Why?"

"Cause you're interesting and friendless. You might need a friend since people at this school suck." Kurt fixed the collar of Blaine's shirt and kept on trying to hide his smile. "And you look like you need decent food."

"Like..?"

"Let's go to Cheesecake Factory."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we have some more bread?" Blaine asked the waiter. "Thanks."

Kurt laughed softly. "You're that hungry?" He asked watching Blaine eat the bread.

"I'm not some homeless poor kid." Blaine smirked. "I have my own money, kid."

"Hm, really?" Kurt smirked. "You're paying then."

"Fine." Blaine said after taking a sip of his lemonade. "Order what you want."

"I will." Kurt said teasingly smirking as he drank his lemonade with a straw.

"Aren't you gonna be late for class?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Why? You want me to leave?" Kurt asked still smirking.

"Yes, of course. You're a shitty company." Blaine joked.

"Shut up." Kurt smiled.

"I'll consider this a date." Blaine declared proudly.

Kurt scoffed. "This is not a date."

"What?" Blaine asked, faking being hurt with his hand on his chest, like he was offended. "Why not?"

"Cause You didn't ask me out." Kurt smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, will you go on a date with me?"

Kurt thought for a second and hummed. "No." He replied smirking.

Blaine sighed. "What? Why?"

"I don't even know your last name." Kurt sang and then chuckled.

"Anderson. My name's Blaine Devon Anderson, now will you go on a date with me?" He said impatiently.

"Why?" Kurt replied teasingly.

"Because you seem nice." Blaine said quietly, looking like he was hiding something.

"That's all?" Kurt chuckled.

"And you're super hot." He murmured under his breath.

"Come again?"

"You're hot. Fucking smokin' actually, have you seen your a—"

"I get it!" Kurt exclaimed with a huge smile.

"So, will you go out with me?" He asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"We'll see, Blaine Anderson. We'll see."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't play hard to get, Kurt Smith."

"Who's Kurt smith?" Kurt giggled.

"Kurt Cooper?" Blaine asked with a cute scrunchy face.

"Nope." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt Anderson?" Blaine smiled proudly.

"It's Hummel, you idiot." Kurt slapped his hand. "Don't wear it out."

"Hummel, Hummel, Hummel!" Blaine teased.

"Fuck you," Kurt laughed.

"Middle name?"

"You have to work to deserve to know it."

Kurt took a bite of the bread and smirked. "I'll work then."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt started having lunch together everyday. Blaine had stopped flirting with Kurt and Kurt thought Blaine had finally come to his senses because no one in his right mind would flirt with Kurt. Kurt always looked tired and wore those not fashioned clothes ugh.

Blaine made Kurt feel comfortable and happy. Sometimes Blaine would disappear for a while and then come back offering to buy Kurt lunch.

And then they started doing more than lunch and went to spend the afternoon till evening together, just laughing and telling each other stuff. Nothing about family ever came up it was like Blaine hated talking about family.

They just talked about things about themselves. Not about anyone else. They went to arcades and to the movies and Kurt got his hopes up thinking it was a date but every time it seemed like Blaine liked him in that way, Blaine said something to change that.

Then they exchanged phone numbers and texted each other till late, talking about silly things and playing silly games. Kurt stopped going to bars and all he did now was hang out with Blaine.

He didn't mention Blaine to his dad or to anyone(not that he had anyone else) and he was fine having only Blaine. And he felt like he had known Blaine all his life.

And then Kurt told Blaine about his mother and everything got better. Blaine let Kurt cry in his arms inside Kurt's cars almost everyday, and he held him and just was there for him and that was great for Kurt.

Kurt was getting happier and Burt could notice that.

The months were passing and thing and no glee club anymore or any extra curricular activities.

Blaine was his best friend then and had been by Kurt's side every time he needed and Kurt felt like he loved Blaine but he couldn't love. Because people you love leave you. Or die. And Kurt didn't wanna love anymore cause when you love you suffer.

Love sucked.

927:$/&):&/&/&

"Kurt, I have to tell you something." Burt told his son at their lonely dinner at Danny's in a cold December night.

"Do you hate this food too?" Kurt asked playing with his salad with the fork.

Burt sighed. "No, pay attention, son." He took a deep breath. "You know I miss your mom, right?"

"Yeah, I miss her too," Kurt smiled sympathetically.

"And the the last months you've been acting better, and I like it, cause when you seem sorta happy it makes me happy." His dad smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Kurt nodded.

"So what's been making you this happy? Is it a boyfriend?" Burt chuckled excitedly.

"No," Kurt chuckled. "It's nothing."

Burt only nodded and kept smiling.

"So you were telling me..."

Burt took a deep breath again and smiled at Kurt. "Look, I called the child service," Kurt gaped at him. "And I was thinking about being someone's foster parent."

"You're kidding right?" Kurt scoffed.

"Kurt, I'm serious. Try to be understanding." Burt tried to smile.

"What? You're serious?" Kurt asked.

"I want another child I've always wanted and Liz couldn't have kids anymore and now that she's gone—"

"Dad, don't—"

"Just try to be understanding okay? He'll be getting to our home soon, it'll be his home." Burt cleared his throat.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kurt murmured.

"It is. And you'll have to cope with that." Burt sighed. "I let you smoke at home, for christ's sake, I let you eat whatever you want and I know when you go out at night is not to study at anyone's house, it's to—"

"Father!" Kurt complained.

"You know it's true. And I found condoms in your bag. I'm glad you're being safe but..." Burt cleared his throat.

"You were going through my stuff?" Kurt whimpered.

"No, no, of course not. Your bag was opened—"

"You had no right—"

"Watch your tone." Burt said firmly. "I'm glad it's not drugs or anything but adopting someone is my way to—"

"Am I not enough?" Kurt cried.

"Of course you are, Kurt! you're the only son I have with the love of my life, you're—"

"You know what?" Kurt said standing up angrily and quickly gathering his things. "Have fun with your new kid and watch football games with him or whatever. I'm gone." And he stormed out, ignoring his dad's callings.

He was mad and sad. Why wasn't he enough? Why wasn't he ever enough? He took his phone out of his pocket as he walked towards nowhere, biting hard on his lips and called Blaine.

"Hey, can we meet somewhere?" He asked when Blaine picked up.

"Yeah, sorry, blue eyes. I can't today." He heard Blaine sighing but he sounded happy. "You alright?"

"No, I'm not fucking alright." Kurt yelled and hung up on him, angrily shutting off his phone and he kept walking.

He walked and walked through the hot afternoon until he saw a hair saloon across the street, the one him and his mom usually went to. His dad wasn't satisfied with him? Well he'd give him reasons not to be.

"Kurt?" The black woman asked with a huge smile when she saw Kurt walking through the doors of the store.

"Hey, Helen." Kurt softly smiled at her.

"You've grown so much!" She said, petting his hair and hugging him tightly. "Your hair looks amazing, Kurt!" The African American woman smiled widely. "I can't believe you still look so beautiful after months in your room!"

Kurt chuckled.

"I'm still upset you rejected me when I came to visit you!"

Kurt smiled. "I didn't reject you." He said shyly.

She sighed. "What brings you to our humble neighborhood?" She asked with a soft chuckle and let go of him.

"Came to die my hair! Get a new look!" He smiled, he was always comfortable around this woman, someone he had known all his life and had helped him through coming out, the first person he came out to, the person he told everything in his life and the person who he hadn't talked since his mother died.

"Now tell me the real reason. I know you. Spit it out." She had her hands in her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Kurt sobbed. "I miss her."

She pouted. "Oh, come here, my angel." She said opening her arms to him and he let all the pride and anger go away to let himself be comforted by the woman who've always cared about him.

"I miss her so much." Kurt cried and people around weren't listening because of the hair drier sounds.

"I know, baby, I know."

Kurt sobbed and tried to stop crying. He let go of her and smiled softly.

"I know there's something else...that is bothering you." She smiled too.

Kurt sighed. "Let's get to the hair thing and we can talk."

She nodded and smiled, trying to hide her sadness as Kurt was doing and guided him to wash Kurt's hair.

"We knew she was going to die, didn't we?"

Helen took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Our hope is the last to die. I was so sure she was going to be okay. I had so much faith." She sighed in disappointment, washing Kurt's hair.

"Don't even talk about faith, Helen." Kurt chuckled, but his sad smile was there still.

"Why shouldn't I?" She questioned.

"I know there's a god but he's either selfish or hates me." Kurt scoffed. "He took my mom to himself, Helen!"

"You're talking just like when you were 5." She giggled.

"But, Helen! It's so unfair! And I don't know how to react or what to do." He frowned.

"Well, you're dressing like those guys who sleep under bridges and you smell like cigarettes so I can see you don't." Kurt chuckled.

"I need your words of wisdom, aunt." Kurt requested.

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Don't push the people who love you away. They're only there to help and love you. And don't hide your pain in cigarettes. Just let yourself cry and express yourself. And remember: you're not the only one suffering. Burt is just as hurt." She sighed. "You remember when Daniel died?"

"I do."

"I was just like you in the beginning but worse. But I let people help me and everything got better." She smiled, finishing to wash Kurt's hair. "Up."

Kurt stood with a smile and nodded. "Can I stay over at your house tonight?"

"Of course, baby!" She smiled widely. "Bernie is off to college and you can sleep in his room!"

"Yeah, I miss him, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Kurt sighed.

"Sit," she told him, showing the chair in front of the mirror.

Kurt sat down and frowned at his reflection on the mirror.

"Don't frown." She told him, wrapping a bigger towel around his neck covering the front of his shirt. "You're beautiful."

Kurt nodded.

"Changing your hair won't change things, Kurt." Helen hummed.

Kurt nodded, staring at himself. "I just wanna be spontaneous."

"I can fix it if you regret anyways." She smiled. What will it be then?"

"I want something red, or blue," but red was his mother's hair color. Yeah, it had to be blue. "I want something blue."

"Let me surprise you, yeah?"

"You always do."

* * *

His hair looked awesome in the end, he had blue streaks in the front and the back was a bit darker than it was, he looked kinda hot. Kurt smiled at himself in the mirror of Bernie's room, wearing Bernie's clothes, even boxers.

Bernie was like Kurt's older brother, his family was like an extension of Kurt's since most of his family had died. He was now in his room with Helen's daughter, Trisha, she played with cards alone as she talked to Kurt who was in the bathroom from the room and they were playing word association since Kurt refused to talk about anything.

"Hm, magazine!" She yelped.

"Britney." He replied with a grin as he coifed his hair, probably the first time in months he had cared about anything and as he coifed he thought if blaine was gonna like his new look.

"Porn." She giggled.

"Dale cooper,"

"Who?" She asked.

"Pornstar."

"Dale cooper."

"Sex." Kurt giggled.

"Love."

"Bullshit."

"What? Love is not bullshit! I love you!" She said with a smiled, walking inside the bathroom.

Kurt sighed and tried to not be angry. "I'm going to bed, okay?" He told the 14 year old. "We'll talk."

"Okay," she sighed.

"Tell Ash and Kyle that I love them." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, goodnight."

That night, Kurt slept thinking of Blaine, but then he cried himself to sleep, thinking of how his mom would've liked Blaine.

* * *

Kurt was having lunch at the cafeteria today since Blaine wouldn't answer his phone. Maybe he had gotten tired of Kurt, it had been almost two weeks they had met last anyways. Blaine hadn't flirted with Kurt in so long and Kurt missed the attention. He missed Blaine for fuck's sake.

He played with his food alone in a table near the exit, trying to hide himself so no one would see him but now he realized he wouldn't be able to hide from the jocks or the glee club forever.

"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel greeted as the club sat with him.

"What?" He asked, bored and annoyed.

"We missed you! We haven't seen you in so long!"

"You mean you didn't see me at class and leaving school? Cause I have classes with every single one of you." Kurt murmured.

"Kurt..?"

"Just leave me alone..." Kurt murmured and stormed out.

But as soon as he was out of the cafeteria he had to bump into his dad, to his luck.

"Ugh," Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to walk away but his dad didn't let him, sighing in disappointment.

He looked into Kurt's eyes and frowned at his son, looking tired and upset. "What happened?" He asked worriedly. "If those guys are messing with you again I—"

"They aren't." Kurt sighed. "I'm blackmailing Karofsky." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What? Kurt—"

"The guy's gay, dad. And if I didn't blackmail him he'd beat the shit out of me like he used to so I think we're fine." Kurt sighed again.

Burt ran his hands against his forehead. "Kurt...I'm so worried about you..."

Kurt ran his hand through his hair and smiled sympathetically. "Dad, you don't have to worry...I'll be fine."

"I worry about what happens until you're fine."

Kurt smiled softly and stroked his father's shoulders. "I'm sorry I acted that way. I talked to—"

"Helen called me, she told me everything." Burt cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and smiled. "I worry about you, you're the only one I got left, son."

Kurt nodded and squeezed his dad's arm. "You too, dad." He cleaned his throat and smiled. "I guess I've been acting kinda—"

"Awful?"

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm sorry, it's just really hard." He cried.

Burt pulled Kurt closer to a warm hug and stroked his back softly. "I know." Burt chuckled. "Can we be buddies again, kiddo?" He asked pulling away. "And honest with each other?"

Kurt chuckled and offered his fist for a first bump. "Best buddies." He fist bumped his dad with a huge smile. "And I'm not sure about that kid living with us but..."

"Just try, okay?" Burt sighed. "The kid needs a family, and maybe he's going to help us getting through this."

"Why would he?" Kurt sounded annoyed.

"Both his parents died. He knows how to deal with this stuff."

Kurt nodded slowly and fist bumped his dad's shoulder. "I can try."

His dad cheered silently. "So how about you make us dinner tonight?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. "Fine, what you wanna have?"

"Hm, do your best!" Burt smiled, and turned around to walk away. "Oh," he remembered and turned around again. "Make the meal for three," he winked and walked away, happily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Whatever!" He replied a little loudly.

He turned around just to find Santana there. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, feeling less sad because of his dad's happiness. "You need anything?"

"Why didn't you tell us your mom died?" Santana asked, she looked nervous something that was really rare.

"Can we talk somewhere else about this?" Kurt asked softly. "Now that you know..."

Santana nodded. "I care about you, you know?" She cleaned her throat and tried to smile but failed miserably, looking hurt about the news of Kurt's mom's death. "You're like a brother to me. But Kurt, you should've told us. At least Mercedes—"

"Let's just talk somewhere else okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

They were now sitting on the floor behind the bleachers, the dirty dirty floor. The place where Kurt met Blaine and where he found himself missing the guy. Now they were sitting there, Santana almost lying on the ground, and Kurt sitting with his back against the grid, laughing with Santana after telling her everything that had happened.

"Then you just decided to die you hair blue?" Santana asked with a smile as she drew something on the floor with dust.

"Yeah, that's all." Kurt scoffed.

"So this Blaine kid...he any hot?" She smirked.

"He's very hot." Kurt sighed. "We went for a run one day—I had skipped P.E. And—" Kurt chuckled. "He made me run with him and he was all sweaty and hot."

Santana laughed. "I like the new Kurt." Santana bumped Kurt's shoulder. "He's nice."

"Thanks."

"I had missed you, you know?" Santana said softly, Kurt found it weird since she never showed her feelings but Kurt knew she meant it.

He hugged Santana tightly and kissed her head softly. "Thanks for listening."

"Thanks for telling me," she kissed his cheek and pulled away.

They stayed in silence for a while and started playing footsie right there.

"How's the lesbian life for you?" Kurt raised his eyebrows as Santana did the same.

"Great, at the bars with random girls but no girlfriend." She sighed. "How about the gay life? How long haven't you seen that Blaine kid?"

"Two weeks." They heard someone talking from the other side of the grid and when Kurt looked up it was Blaine. "But we just changed that, didn't we?"

"He really is hot—"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, a little too excitedly. "Where have you been? I've—you—"

"I was busy, blue eyes. Now blue hair too, I like it." Blaine said walking towards the entrance as Kurt did too and Santana just watched. "

"Busy with what?" He asked, walking faster, anxious to hug Blaine.

"Stuff." Blaine said trying to open the gate and when he did, Kurt hugged him so tightly it was like he needed him to breath.

"I missed you." Kurt exhaled.

Blaine chuckled, since he was taller than Kurt, Kurt could feel the vibrations of his chuckle what Kurt liked about hugging Blaine. "Well, I'm gone for 2 weeks and Kurt dies his hair and gets a new friend! You don't behave well without me here do ya?"

Kurt pushed Blaine away playfully and smiled widely.

"Should I Blame this on you?" Blaine asked, looking at Santana who was smirking at him.

"Pfff, he only talks about you." Santana scoffed at a angry looking Kurt and took her bag from the floor with a smile. "Gotta get to class."

"Wh—Why—"

"Have a nice day, Kurt's friend!" Blaine interrupted him, covering Kurt's mouth with his hand and smiling at Santana.

"It's Santana." She said as entered the building and shut the door.

As soon as Blaine heard the door clicking closed he unexpectedly pushed Kurt against the grid and pressed his lips to Kurt's, making Kurt gasp loudly but not loud enough to make Blaine stop.

He kissed him! He was kissing Kurt! Lip on lip! Kiss! But why? Why? What? Kurt tried hard to hold back his smile but he couldn't so he smiled against Blaine's lips and quickly pulled him away, not being able to hold his excitement and confusion. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked with a huge smile, being pressed against the grid by Blaine who wouldn't let him go.

"I'm kissing you." Blaine replied with a smirk, stroking the nape of Kurt's neck.

"And why are you kissing me?" He smirked, eyes glued to Blaine's.

"Because your lips were asking for a kiss." Blaine teased.

"Were they, really now?" Kurt bit his lip.

"See!" Blaine chuckled. "Didn't you want me to kiss you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "You can't just kiss me out of nowhere—"

Blaine pecked his lips and Kurt chuckled again, making Blaine smile wider. "I guess I can."

"So you like me, then?"

"No! No! Of course not! I hate you!" Blaine joked. "Of course I like you, you idiot."

"So you're gone for two weeks and then—"

"I kiss you... because I missed you." Blaine hummed.

"You did?" He asked in disbelief.

"Who would have thought I'd fall the weird boy from under the bleachers."

Kurt tried to ignore the word "fall" that Blaine probably used by mistake And he elbowed Blaine, still smiling. "I'm not weird."

"You're not." Blaine chuckled, staring down at Kurt's lips, then he licked his own. "You're-you're...

"What?" Kurt licked his lips, he could feel the attraction between them and the closeness of their faces—fuck both their lips begging to be kissed.

"You're—you—uh... fuck,"

And Blaine's lips found Kurt's, kissing him fiercely, his hips shamelessly pressed against Kurt's as his fingers were tightly gripped on the back of Kurt's head, Blaine's tongue fighting Kurt's for control, Kurt's hand gripping tightly on Blaine's hips who kept moving against Kurt's, already.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips when he bit Kurt's bottom lip hard, making Blaine moan too, but louder and the kiss was becoming hot and hungry, both boys needing more contact, more anything more.

Kurt could feel his cock growing hard quickly, which was new because Kurt usually had a bit of control over his dick but now, he felt like an actual teenager, cause he remembered he actually was a teenager. His dick became fully hard too quickly and he was scared it'd make him look like a kid.

Then Kurt's thigh was between Blaine's leg, Kurt forgetting about everything else, all he needed was friction and he could feel Blaine was just as hard, both boys kissing each other like it was the end of the world. Kurt was pressing his thigh harder against Blaine's crotch, making Blaine moan against Kurt's lips so deliciously hot that Kurt could come right there but Kurt bit Blaine's lip to stop him, moved his leg back and pulled away, panting loudly, but still trying to calm himself down.

"Whoah," he chuckled softly, trying to catch his breath, "We should—"

"Please don't say cool off." Blaine panted. "Please."

Kurt laughed, "P.E. class will start soon. People will—"

"Can we just go somewhere?" Blaine pleaded.

Then Kurt smiled and easily gave in. "To your house?"

"Hm, I was thinking more like to your car, now." Blaine smirked.

"Yes, fuck yes."

"Fuck," Kurt moaned as he tried to unzip Blaine's jeans. "Why do you wear so many clothes?" He complained, finally zipping him down.

"I needed to wear pants," Blaine joked as he panted, his hands squeezing Kurt's ass.

He smirked at Blaine as he pulled the boy's pants down slowly, leaving kisses on his legs and acting as sexy as he could. Kurt wanted to give Blaine a blow job more than he wanted to breath, he needed it, he liked it, he wanted it.

He could see Blaine's cock hidden behind only one tiny layer now and god he was as big as Kurt imagined, Blaine's cock was huge, fuck.

Kurt moaned loudly and grabbed Blaine's crotch to squeeze it teasingly, grinding his hips slowly desperately against Blaine's thigh.

The kiss they shared was sloppy and wet, messy but it was so fucking hot Kurt felt like he was going to melt. He moved his mouth down from Blaine's mouth to his jaw and his neck, leaving a huge hickey on his neck, making Blaine moan loudly, making Kurt smile against Blaine's neck.

Kurt chuckled with his mouth now against Blaine's ear, his tongue teasing him. "I wanna blow you," he Whispered as he laughed softly and panted, enjoying the moment.

Blaine smiled widely and squeezed Kurt's ass. "Fuck yeah,"

Kurt bit Blaine's ear and then licked his earlobe slowly. "Want you to fuck my mouth." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's underwear down.

Blaine moaned lowly now and tried to kiss Kurt but Kurt didn't let him.

"These lips are only for your cock, baby." Kurt whispered and giggled after and Blaine flinched at the word 'baby'.

And then the next thing Blaine knows Kurt's mouth is wrapped around his cock. Blaine moved his seat back to give Kurt space to work there, his hands going to the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he bobbed on Blaine's cock, loving the feeling of Blaine's cock throbbing inside his mouth as he stroked his own erection and loved The sound of Blaine moaning and panting, and Kurt loved it because all of that was caused by Kurt's blowjob gifts. His confidence was growing quickly, he let his mouth out of Blaine's cock, licked his lips, smirked at Blaine and leaned over again, ghosting his mouth over Blaine's head indecisively. He trailed down his shaft, spitting on Blaine's cock and then licking his saliva up Blaine's manhood. Blaine moaned louder above him, smirking and grabbing Kurt's hair, almost pulling it.

"Yes, like that." Blaine panted, reassuring him.

After a while, he got the hang of it, and Blaine started moving his hips, fucking up into Kurt's mouth, gagging Kurt and knowing Kurt was enjoying since when Blaine was about to stop, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips so he'd keep going and Blaine did. Kurt held onto Blaine's thighs tightly letting Blaine gag him perfectly, rough and hard, the way Kurt liked it. He could hear his mouth making wet, sloppy noises. Sucking and lapping at Blaine's cock. He moaned louder now, feeling harder to breath unable to keep it in. But Blaine realized it and pulled Kurt off of him, kissing his red, swollen lips and reaching his hand between Kurt's legs, grabbing his aching erection and stroking and squeezing it desperately, both moaning against each other mouths.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, making Kurt wrap his legs around Blaine's waist and sit on Blaine's lap, not breaking the kiss, both desperate and impatient, needing more friction and more, something more.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and squeezed it tightly, Kurt's moan making them have to break the kiss. "Fuck yeah,"

"You like it when I grab your ass, yeah?" Blaine moaned as he laughed softly and Kurt giggled too.

"Yeah," Kurt moaned, thrusting his hips against Blaine's, their cocks rubbing against each other and Blaine's hand squeezing Kurt's ass tightly, holding him.

"God," Blaine panted as they rubbed their cocks against each other. "I'm gonna—fuck—"

Kurt wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started squeezing and stroking them and only two strokes were it for Blaine.

Then Blaine was coming so hard on Kurt's hand as Kurt rode out Blaine's orgasm, Blaine moaning loudly against Blaine's lips.

And the hot come from Blaine made Kurt come hard on his hands, breathing hard, stroking his cock and squeezing it, riding out his orgasm, biting hard on his lips.

"Fuck yeah," Kurt panted and buried his head on Blaine's neck, giggling softly. "That was fucking awesome."

Blaine slapped Kurt's ass softly and kissed Kurt's ear. "Yeah," he was feeling a little uncomfortable so he pushed Kurt away a little making Kurt frown. "No, I'm just, someone can see us—"

"Oh, yeah," Kurt said letting go of Blaine.

He took a hoodie of his that was in the back seat to clean himself and Blaine up. He slowly cleaned the come out of Blaine's shirt and the front of his pants quickly so it wouldn't dry off.

Kurt zipped his pants up, fixed his shirt, sat back on the driver's seat and smiled at Blaine when he was fully and well clothed again.

Blaine smiled at Kurt who was kinda scowling, making the scowl go away. "Come here," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smirked and leaned closer to Blaine, letting Blaine cup his cheek and wrap his hand around Kurt's waist.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly but passionately, his tongue slowly massaging Kurt's and he finished the kiss biting Kurt's lips and stretching it a little. He pulled away and helped Kurt to sit on his lap again.

"I liked that." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's check.

"I liked that too." Kurt smirked.

"But I have to tell you something, i—"

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god, you're not HIV positive are you?"

Blaine laughed. "No, no, oh my god, Kurt no, it's the opposite!" Blaine chuckled. "I'm a virgin!"

"Oh..." Kurt nodded. "That's okay. I was a virgin a few months ago. Then my mother died and I guess I lost my self respect." He said simply, taking Blaine's hand.

"So that was a one time thing?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Do you want it to be?"

"No." He replied before Kurt could even breath or blink. "No I don't."

"Good." Kurt smiled. "Then it's not."

Blaine nodded, not being able to control his smiling. Blaine brought a streak of the front of Kurt's messy hair to the back of his ear, staring into Kurt's eyes, amazed. "You're beautiful." Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled and put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, stroking it. "You're even more beautiful," Kurt chuckled and smiled softly. "So beautiful..." He stroked Blaine's hand.

"Kurt...I-I-" he took a deep breath. "I want to be with you."

Kurt nodded. "I want to be with you too." He giggled.

"Really!?" He asked, his eyes brightening like a child at Christmas.

"Of course. You're the only one who really cares and who's helping me through all this shit I'm going through."

"Because I love you—" Blaine let that scape and immediately covering his mouth, realizing what he was saying.

"You what—"

"Kurt, I'm sorry I—"

"No, it's okay." Kurt smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

They stayed in silence for a few second, not realizing they were staring at each other and when Blaine did, he just giggled. "You should go to class."

Kurt chuckled. "Now you care about my school life? After all these days I skipped classes with you?"

Blaine giggled and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Go to class."

"Only if you tell me where you've been the past weeks." Kurt crossed his arms, frowned and pouted like a 5 year old.

"Well...you remember that I told you I was moving to Lima right?"

"It's okay. We don't talk about family, that's fine. Well except for my mom, but we have a deal, we don't have to talk about it."

They had decided a while ago not to talk about their families, except

About Kurt's mother's death because they both had had too much problems in their families.

"No, it's not that. I mean it kinda is but...no family—well, I'm just getting settled and moving in today so I was fixing things up to go to this new place. I'm going today so we can't—"

"It's fine, babe." Kurt giggled, stroking both of Blaine's shoulders. "But will you walk me to the door?" He asked with a softly kind a childish voice.

Blaine thought for a bit and smiled, shaking his head. "Of course. And I liked the puppy name calling, 'babe'."

Kurt gave Blaine a soft kiss, took the key out of the engineer, gave Blaine another peck on his lips and opened the passenger's side door, clumsily jumping out of the car and falling on his ass on the concrete, leaving Blaine laughing his ass off.

"You're dumb," he moaned and scowled but he stood up before Blaine could go help him.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed as they walked towards the school entrance.

"You know I'll jerk off thinking of what we just did?" Kurt said simply and smirking.

Blaine fake gasped and chuckled. "You can't just say things like that and expect me not to jerk off thinking of you jerking off." Blaine finished the sentence stopping in front of the school front doors. "And we are at our destination."

Kurt chuckled. "Well thank you Mr. Oblivious." He whispered taking Blaine's other hand and leaning closer to kiss him.

"I missed you." Blaine whispered close to Kurt's lips, Kurt had to stand on his tiptoes to be able to reach Blaine's lips.

Kurt chuckled. "At least you were not worried as fuck."

"Say fuck again. It's hot."

Kurt laughed. "Fuck off." He said and his lips met Blaine's in a sweet and innocent kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey, faggy alert!" They heard someone behind him screaming but they didn't break the kiss and Blaine raised his middle finger at them, not even checking who it was.

He smiled against Kurt's lips and rubbed their noses together but were interrupted by two hands pulling them apart.

"What the fuck?" Blaine yelled, pushing the guys that pushed him and Kurt away and standing in front of Kurt protectively.

"You two think you can just rub your buttfucking shit in our faces?" The guy, Kurt recognized as azimio yelled.

"Well if you can rub your ignorance in our faces then I guess I can rub our love in your faces." Blaine smiled sarcastically and raised his brows.

The jocks gaped at him and when azimio was about to threaten him he laughed sarcastically, taking Kurt's hand still in a protective position.

"So these were the neanderthals you were talking about, babe?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smirk.

"Blaine..." Kurt warned quietly.

"If you anything come out of this faggy mouth I'll..." One blond guy threatened and Kurt could see Finn behind them and he scowled at him.

Blaine was taller than the guy so he leaned closer to the guy with a cocky smirky. "You'll do what? Tell your mommy?" Blaine scoffed. "If you touch my boyfriend or any of you even get near my boyfriend I'll fucking end you," Blaine walked forth and frowned at them, an angry look. "I'll end every single one of you."

"And who—"

Blaine quickly unpocketed his pocket knife and showed them. "Stay away, I'm warning you."

Blaine gave Kurt a deep and long kiss, running his tongue all over Kurt's mouth and let go of him with a bite on his lips. "I'll see you later okay?"

Kurt nodded, gaping at Blaine, still very surprised about the knife.

'Why did he have a knife?' Kurt wondered as Blaine walked away. Blaine knew that Blaine walked a lot by himself but right now he felt like he didn't know Blaine at all.

He turned around expecting to see the jocks but he found himself faced to Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes and buffed. "Why are you still here?"

"Is that why you've been acting weird?" Finn asked, sounding worried. "Because of some guy?"

"I haven't been acting weird. I just realized that you guys are not my real friends. Blaine is. And Santana. But the rest of you aren't." Kurt sighed. "I'm just gonna go, okay?" Kurt turned around to leave but what Finn said stopped him.

"I miss you." Finn said softly, staring at his feet.

Kurt turned around, raising his eyebrows. "Excuse me."

"I miss you! We miss you! Especially Sam..."

"Look, Sam and I dated freshman year and I broke up with him because he wasn't right for me, okay?"

"And that guy is?" Finn asked raising his tone. "A guy who walks around with a knife?"

"You don't know him." Kurt said roughly. "You know nothing about him." Kurt took a deep breath. "He makes me happy and gives me what you guys never did. And he doesn't call me a faggot and let's jocks bully me around like you so fuck off!" He yelled the last part and ran trying to reach Blaine but he was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt sat on his car for a while, listening to music and crying. He had parked two streets away from his house because he'd know when his dad would get home and he didn't want to go home and cry, he just wanted to be able to know he'd cry and no one would interrupt him. God, he missed his mom, he missed his 'friends' at least he had Blaine. His dad had texted him saying he couldn't go home until dinner time because he was going to prepare a surprise dinner and that made his smile and his smile grew wider when his phone started buzzing in his hands and it was Blaine.

"Hello?" He asked in a crying tone after answering the phone.

"Have you been crying? Did those guys do anything?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Hey, no." Kurt sniffed and turned the music down. "No they didn't do anything. I'm fine."

"Good. Is it weird if I say I already miss you?" He asked and Kurt knew Blaine was smirking.

"No. I miss you too." Kurt said, his smile growing huge.

"Good." He chuckled. "And just so you know I'm a very jealous man."

"Are you really?" Kurt chuckled.

"Very jealous."

"Well if it comforts you I didn't go back to school."

"What? You can't skip anymore! Lucky you we are gonna study together, huh?" .

Kurt smirked. "Yeah," he sighed. "Where are you?" Kurt asked when he checked it was already 4AM.

"At my new house. Settling down. It's beautiful here, Kurt! I haven't seen much but my room is awesome!"

"Great, great, I'm happy, for you."

"Yeah, I am sharing with my brother though. This is gonna suck." Blaine chuckled.

"Huh, your brother weird?"

"No. He-he is nice. Uh...he has a lot of lotions and moisturizers and stuff..."

"I have a lot of lotions! It's nice okay? It's nice your brother wants to have a moist and beautiful skin."

Blaine giggled. "I gotta go, okay?"

"Okay, good luck."

"I love you." And Blaine hung up with that.

That three words scared Kurt. Kurt couldn't love. Not after his mother died. People who you love leave, they die they hurt you. Love is not good.

Then Kurt realized he had cried himself to sleep in the backseat of his car when he was waking up 2 hours after.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly like a little kitten. He fixed his hair and smiled because he felt better, sleeping right after talking to Blaine left him only with dreams of Blaine and him in the moulin rouge set searching for aliens.

Kurt smiled at himself and jumped to the front seat of his car to drive off and he remembered: his new brother! Fuck he had to go home to meet him and his dad would be so disappointed if he was late. 'Remember, Kurt. This is important to your father. Make him happy since you didn't make your

Mother happy enough."

Kurt in a few minutes was in parked in front of his house. His car in his usual place and his mother's old bike where she usually left. Kurt was nervous. Fuck, he was going to have a brother now. Share a room with someone. Have to share his father's love. Fuck. He had to do it. For his dad. For Burt.

He jumped out of his car and slowly walked towards the front door with the key in his hands, Kurt gripping tightly. The front door was unlocked and Kurt smiled at the song that was playing. 'Smile' by lily Allen, Kurt loved the song.

"I'm home!" Kurt yelled, leaving the keys on the table that stood next to the door. And he looked at the picture frame of his family picture faced down and he just put it back on the right position, the picture now watchable. Kurt smiled at the picture and realized his car key chain was stuck in his jeans.

He walked towards the kitchen trying to take it off his jeans. "Whatever it is, it smells good." Kurt chuckled, not looking up yet.

Then Kurt bumped into his dad and they both chuckled. "Hey, kid."

"Dinner smells good."

"Blaine made it." Burt smiled widely.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Your new brother. Blaine!"

"Uh, that's funny my—"

"Hey—fuck." It was Blaine.

Blaine was his new brother. Blaine, Blaine was his brother. His boyfriend. His brand new boyfriend. But he couldn't ruin this for his dad. He couldn't. His dad first. His dad's happiness comes first.

"You—"

"Hey, big brother!" Kurt interrupted Blaine's stuttering, embracing Blaine with a huge smile and tight hug like he was actually a completely stranger.

"Pretend you don't know me." He whispered against Blaine's ear. "Please. For my dad."

Blaine nodded. "It's—uh, nice to

Meet you, little brother?" He said letting go of Kurt awkwardly.

"Very nice," Kurt nodded. "Nice, nice, nice." Kurt smiled falsely. "What's your name again? Brandon?" Kurt pretended very well.

"Blaine." Blaine nodded. "Burt didn't tell me your name. He-he said he wanted you to intro—" he cleaned his throat. "To-t-to introduce yourself." Blaine was nervous. Very nervous.

"I'm Kurt! Kurt Hummel! Hummel the same last name as my dad's! Kurt Hummel!" Kurt smiled and realized Blaine could see the hint. "Uh, we should have dinner."

And they sat around the table, Kurt still fake smiling and awkwardly treating Blaine like a new brother. Burt didn't notice anything at all. For him it was Kurt being very nice and Blaine being very shy.

But it was actually Kurt trying hard to pretend Blaine was his brother and Blaine trying hard not to say any shit.

"So, Blaine. What do you think of your new family?" Burt asked excitedly.

"Great! You guys are great!" Blaine said, trying not to look at Kurt.

"No more moving around? You like it here?" Burt was so excited Kurt could see the happiness in his eyes and Kurt couldn't let that happiness go away.

"This is the best foster home I've been to. And it only had been 4 hours!" Blaine chuckled.

"And what do you think Kurt?" Burt asked with a huge smile.

"Uh, it's—uh, great, Blaine's great, great, great brother. Great."

"Kurt, you're nervous. Tell me what's wrong." Burt said firmly.

"Nothing. Just happy to see you so happy and excited." Kurt said truthfully.

Blaine smiled at Kurt like he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world, like he was in love.

Burt and Blaine talked a lot about all kind of things, about cars, how Blaine had rebuilt a car, how much Blaine knew about cars, how Burt still had his old mechanic, how Burt was thinking about leaving the school, about sports, about everything Burt had dreamt to talk about with Kurt but Kurt wasn't interested. But Kurt wasn't jealous. He was happy for his dad.

Kurt cursed at himself when he realized he couldn't stop staring at Blaine so he just stood up quickly, about 20 minutes after they had finished dinner and Blaine and Burt were almost ignoring Kurt but trying not to.

"I'm going to bed!" Kurt declared.

"Oh, take Blaine with you! You brothers gotta get to know each other, right?" Burt said excitedly.

"Oh, I'll help you clean you up—"

"Don't worry, bud." He interrupted Blaine with a huge smile as he talked. "I've got it. I've introduced you the house now get familiarized with your new room."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

Blaine walked behind Kurt towards the basement. Kurt opened the door for Blaine and he banged the door closed as Blaine walked downstairs.

"What the fuck?" Kurt whisper—yelled. "What the fuck, Blaine? What the fuck?"

"Kurt, I swear I didn't know! I'm sorry, I—"

"Was that why you didn't want us to talk about family? Cause you live in foster homes? Fuck!"

"So that makes any difference about what you feel about me? Because I live in other people's house because my parents are dead?"

"No! That doesn't! But what does is that you're my new 'brother'!"

"We could tell Burt—"

"No, we couldn't!" He yelled. "We couldn't! My dad hadn't smiled like that since my mother died and that was 8 months ago!"

"Kurt, what are you saying?" Blaine cried out.

"I'm saying we can't be together." He sat down on his bed, put his hand on his head and screamed into his hand, sound muffled by the palm of his hand.

"Baby..." Blaine tried to talk to him, sitting by his side and wrapping his hand around Kurt's waist but Kurt pulled him away.

"Don't call me baby." Kurt frowned, hugging himself. "Blaine we can't do this."

"Kurt, I've waited so long so I could just kiss you, be with you, and now—"

"Why did you wait huh?" Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Why didn't you just kiss me that day at Cheesecake Factory? Or the next day at Danny's? Or any day between August and now? Fuck Blaine we could have been together for so much longer until now and you just...didn't do anything and now!"

"You didn't do anything either! Why, huh? Why?"

"Because I was afraid!" Kurt yelled. "Afraid to like you! Cause the last person I really loved died!"

"She was your mom, Kurt she—"

"Not my mother. Someone else." Kurt sighed.

Blaine didn't push in any further, he just kept going. "Kurt, I couldn't, okay? I was—God, if I tell you, you'll hate me even more."

"Believe me," Kurt looked down at his hands and crossed his legs, facing Blaine. "All I want is to hate you but I can't."

"You will when I tell you this." Blaine cleaned his throat. "I used to have a drug addiction."

Kurt frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, and then I had just gotten out of rehab when I met you," Blaine took a deep breath and kept going. "Uh, and they were looking for a home where they didn't mind that I used to be a drug addict."

"I don't mind." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled widely and tried to take Kurt's hand but Kurt didn't let him so he just kept going. "Well, these drug dealers were on to me? Trying to find me and stuff and that's why I didn't kiss you before or tried something. Because I owned a lot of money to these drug dealers and I didn't want to go to my new foster home until I had payed then. It was dangerous for you or my new foster home and Kurt if they knew we were together they'd fuck with you and your family. And today I kissed you because I spent these last weeks paying them."

"So you did." Kurt nodded.

"Yes. Because when Burt offered to take me in they opened my bank account—which has a lot of money—and I was able to pay them."

Kurt nodded and finally let Blaine take his hand and that made Blaine smiled widely.

"And then I met Burt and he was so nice. And then I thought he was your dad because of the last name but when I got here I noticed there were no family pictures around the house and I thought it was weird and if it was your house it'd had pictures of your mom so—"

Kurt interrupted Blaine with a harsh kiss that made Blaine's teeth hurt but just to make clear that it was okay.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered against Blaine's mouth and felt Blaine smile widely against his lips.

"You do?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes," he pulled away. "Since the first time you asked me for a cigar."

"I love you."

"Don't say that again."

"Why? Why not?"

"Blaine...I..."

Blaine frowned. "Are you gonna dump me..?"

"Blaine...we can't...I'm sorry,"

"But you said you love me..."

"I do. But I want my dad to be happy. So we can't..." Kurt sighed. "Just go to your bed, okay?"

"Kurt..."

"We can't, Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get it, Kurt." Blaine sighed. "You said you love me and ca now..."

Kurt smiled sympathetically as he stroke the back of Blaine's hand. "For people," he exhaled. "We are brothers." He sighed. "If they see we are dating they'll think my dad is some kind of pervert or whatever. We can't."

And Kurt could see the tears forming on Blaine's eyes. "Kurt, I-I-you have no idea—"

"I'm sorry we—"

"Do you know how many things I did for you?" Blaine said angrily with teary eyes.

"What?" Kurt questioned, frowning. "Was it that hard for you to listen and be my friend?"

Blaine sighed. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"What is it then?"

"Fuck, Kurt. When i saw you the first time on that park, crying, I just felt like crying with you." Blaine sighed. "Then I saw you smoking and I-" he scoffed. "I was turned on,"

"Huh?"

"And we talked and went out and I don't know...you made me feel something." Blaine cleaned his throat and tried to smile, looking directly at Kurt. "Since my moms died all I wanted to find was someone who'd love me and when I was around you I felt loved, and comprehended and—Fuck, Kurt."

"Blaine—"

"No, let me finish." Blaine took Kurt's other hand. "I had all these drug dealers who were my friends and they were bad for me but I never left them and kept selling their shit cause I felt lonely. But fuck, when I met you I felt like everything was perfect and I changed. I tried to be a better person—"

"I didn't ask you to!" Kurt snapped, standing up and letting go of Blaine's hands. "I didn't ask you to change or do anything for me. For fuck's sake Blaine. You and I," he gestured pointing to Blaine and them himself. "Are brothers—"

"Kurt—"

"We are not gonna talk about this anymore." Kurt took his cellphone from his bed and stormed out of the room, bumping into his dad who was on his way downstairs.

Blaine was left there, crying sad as fuck. But Burt was there now and he had to do something. But he couldn't, he didn't know how to pretend he was okay, not now.

"Hey, buddy." Burt said with a huge smile, a smile that faded as soon as he saw Blaine was crying. "Blaine what—what's wrong?"

"Hm," he cleaned his throat, sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "Kurt and I we..." He couldn't tell him. Kurt would be mad. Blaine sat on the bed properly, crossing his legs and facing Burt completely. "We were talking about our mothers and stuff." He lied as Burt sat by his side.

"Kurt seemed upset...is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he clicked his tongue. "Everything fine."

Burt nodded and smiled. "We need to chat a little. About...well—"

"Don't make me nervous, please."

"Well, I know I've known you for a few months. It sucked that you could only come to our house now, but we've been buddies for what? Four months right?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

"So...you've gotten so much better since the first time we talked...you're nicer and stuff..."

"I guess having a daddy changes a person." He joked and fist bumped Burt's shoulder playfully.

Burt chuckled and patted Blaine's shoulder. "I care about you, buddy, so if anything is wrong or if you feel uncomfortable, please tell me."

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

"I want you to feel comfortable here." Burt sighed happily. "This is your home. We are a family."

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Of course."

"And hm, well, Kurt took his mother's car for himself so..." He showed Blaine the keys. "You can use Kurt's old car...if you want."

That light up Blaine's face and that smile was priceless. "What?" Blaine scoffed. "You are—you're gonna trust me like that?"

"Yeah." Burt smiled. "I know you're a good kid. You're just a bit lost. But you've improved so much and gained my trust a while ago."

Blaine smile widely and hugged Burt tightly. "Thank you," he cried happily. "Thank you so much."

******]*{%*]+{=}*]++]+]

Kurt sat on the front porch, biting his nails and watching the cars passing by as he waited for Santana to answer her phone.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, hello. Hi." She answered through the phone.

"Hm, what are you up to? Are you busy?"

"No, no. I was just rehearsing something for glee." "Why? Are you alright? You need anything?"

"Can you come over? Please?"

"Uh, sure but why?"

"Santana, just come. Please."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"So he's your brother now?"

"Yeah."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"The guy you're totally in love with?"

"Yes, Santana, yes Blaine, for fuck's sake." Kurt snapped angrily. "God you should've seen my dad." He told her as the sat together on a bench on the front porch. "He was all happy and treated Blaine like he'd known him all his life."

"Well, maybe Blaine needs that. I mean. He's been alone for so long. No one who treated him like a family right?" Santana suggested.

"Yeah, but, why is my dad so into this? I mean, why does he treat Blaine so,  
I don't know, he trusts Blaine, it's like..."

"Your dad is your dad, Kurt." Santana held her own hand. "He's known as the nicest guy in the world. Every kid in school thinks that. He's a good person. Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm angry, Santana."

"Why? Aren't you happy that the person you love has a family now?" She asks angrily. "That he's loved by man who offers to be his father and is nice to him?"

"Santana..."

"Look, Kurt. I know what Blaine feels like! I'm adopted and you know that." She scoffed. "You complain and complain but do you know what is like to never feel like you don't belong? Like you're not loved? And then there's a couple or a person who decides to take you home and love you...it's the most amazing feeling in the world, Kurt."

"Santana...I'm sorry."

"No, Kurt. You don't know what's like." She sighed.

"So what should I do? Should I just...I have no idea what to do..."

"Do what's good for the two people you love the most." She took Kurt's hand and smile at him. "Let Burt be Blaine's dad. Let Blaine be loved and feel like he has a family. Don't make it impossible for him because if you two date, that'll be impossible."

Kurt sighed. "I know,"

"It'll be hard, I know...but—"

"Can I sleep over at your house? Blaine and I are sharing a room and I don't really..."

"Okay, okay, go get your stuff."

*[%{*]]+~^^*]*]+{}^

Blaine was lying down in his new bed, just out of the shower wearing plaid sweatpants and a black sweater, wrapped by two warm blankets and crying.

Yeah he was super happy that Burt has been so supportive to him all this time but he knew that was going to end. He knew sooner or later Burt would kick him out and he knew that the time that would come, he'd be broken again.

Blaine was tired. Tired of crying and feeling sad and alone. And after his talk with Burt he felt loved and safe but he was scared. Scared that he'd disappoint Burt.

So he'd change. Blaine had never seen someone care about him like Burt did since his mothers died and he was going to make it last. If what's he had to do was change for good, he'd change. Act like a true gentleman. Be a nice son, do the dishes, not smoke...it'd be hard but it'd be worth it if it means he'd keep having a dad like Burt.

But the other problem had just walked through the door. It's not that Kurt was the problem. Kurt made a problem. Why couldn't they be together without Burt knowing? He loved Kurt and needed Kurt.

Blaine tried to silence his own sobs as he heard the door open and heard someone climbing down the stairs. He moved to a sitting position and frowned at Kurt who had taken his bag from the floor and was looking for clothes in his drawer, trying to find the right thing by touching it since it was dark in the room.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"It's none of your business, Blaine." Kurt replied without facing him.

Blaine stood up went up to Kurt, grabbing his wrist and stopping what he was doing. "Kurt..."

"Let go of me."

"Just tell me where you're going?" He frowned like a lost puppy and Kurt could do nothing but give in.

Kurt sighed. "Sleep over at Santana's."

Blaine sighed. "Is it because I'm here?"

Kurt shook his head no, lying. "No, no. We got, uh—we got a English assignment to do due tomorrow and stuff."

"Oh.." Blaine let go of Kurt's wrist but took his hand then. "Can I...can I get a kiss goodnight."

"Blaine...we've discussed this..."

"Please, please." He insisted, his face real close to Kurt's, their noses almost touching. "Just one kiss."

Kurt felt Blaine's hot breath against his lips and it'd be so easy just to lean in and kiss him but he couldn't. He couldn't. "Blaine, we—"

"We can't, I know." He whispered. "It's just a kiss."

"No it's not."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine it's not just a kiss."

"Fine it's not. It's love, so what? Can't I love—"

"Blaine—"

"I love you for fuck's sake but then what do I do with all the love I have to give you?"

"Give it to someone else." He closed the drawer. "Cause I'm your brother now."

And then Kurt was gone.

&-$:&/&/$:$/&&/$:):

"Blaine, this is Marley. She's gonna be the one to help you find where each class is since her schedule matches yours." Burt introduced her Blaine before classes started when they were standing in front of Burt's office.

"Hey," he shook her hand and smiled at her. "Hm, I thought Kurt was gonna do that." He whispered to Burt, very disappointed

"Hm, I thought it'd be better if Marley would help you so you could meet new people."

Then the bell ring interrupting them.

"Well, I have a lot to do so, have a nice day. Blaine, I see you at 6 for dinner." Then he turned around and entered his office leaving Blaine and Marley there.

"Hey," Marley greeted shyly.

"Hey." Blaine smiled.

"So you're Kurt's brother then?"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess."

"Hm, he hasn't talked to me lately. Or to any of his friends." Marley sighed. "I-I like your bow tie."

"Oh, thanks." Blaine looked down at his bow tie, fixed it and smiled. "Just wanted to make a good impression."

"Did you know Kurt has a boyfriend?" Marley asked.

"Uh, I-I, no, no, they broke up." Blaine explained. "They guy—uh, his name is Sebastian, he—he broke up with him."

"Finn—he's a friend, he told us that he was a complete badass."

"I think we'll be late for class."

-$:$/$-&/)/)&/!,!:?-&/ /

"Okay, why is Blaine coming in with Marley, the stranger?" Santana asked Kurt, both in the back of the classroom, sitting with their desks side by side.

"Don't call her that." Kurt murmured with his head buried on top of his bag, the boy half asleep. "She's probably just being the nice innocent girl she's always been." Kurt joked.

"Class," the teacher called them. "This is Blaine Anderson. The principal's son—"

"Another?" A random guy mocked.

"Shut up, Hernandez." Santana snapped.

"Sit down everybody."

Blaine saw Kurt back there and frowned hard, then he saw Santana looking at him and she gave Blaine a sympathetic smile.

Blaine nodded and sat down next to Marley, who was saying he had a lot of catching up to do.

$:

"Okay, so do you wanna have lunch with me?" Marley asked Blaine at their class before lunch.

"Uh, I was thinking of—okay, sure yeah."

Marley nodded then blushed. "Great."

They walked together to the cafeteria when the class ended and then Blaine remembered. Some guys had seen him and Kurt kissing, oh god, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Blaine?" Marley called and he realized they were stopped in front of a table full of people.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Guys, this is Blaine," She smiled. "Blaine, These are my friends, uh, Rachel, Finn, Unique, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Sam—"

"Sam?" Blaine said finally paying attention.

"Yeah, Sam Evans."

"Aren't you Kurt's ex boyfriend?"

"Wait...aren't YOU Kurt's boyfriend?" Finn asked with a frown. "Yes, it's you! The one with the knife."

Blaine eyes went wide opened and he was about to panic and run away when Marley spoke up. "No, that's Sebastian. Sebastian, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Bash, Sebastian...Sebastian, Sebby, Sebastian, uh..." He kept nodding. "Sebastian Smythe, that guy is A prick."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, man. I know."

Blaine was nervous. He was never nervous like this. He sighed. "Uh, I gotta go." Without another word he was running out of the cafeteria and running towards the football field, to try and find Kurt.

¥\€{*{*|€\*\¥¥|€|€]*]*+[+]^{^

Kurt was there. Beautiful eyes shining, his lips red, cold, his skins silky white and his hair blown by the wind.

"I knew I'd find you here." Blaine smiled at Kurt, who had looked up.

Cigar between his fingers, navy blue scarf around his neck, black peacoat, sexily licking lips. That Kurt Hummel was a tease.

"You found me," Kurt said with fake excitement, staring at nowhere, sitting on the cold dirty floor.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and sat by his side. Blaine tangled his legs with Kurt's and Kurt didn't protest, he only offered Blaine a drag of his cigar and smiled.

Blaine took a long drag and exhaled slowly. "I thought you wouldn't wanna see me." Blaine said, stroking his calf against Kurt's leg.

"I was hoping you'd come actually." Kurt said quietly, still not looking at Blaine, he took the cigarette from Blaine and took a long drag.

"Yeah?" Blaine smirked.

"Yeah."

"Hm, where's Santana?" Blaine questioned.

"I asked her to leave me alone for a while. Had a lot to think." He took a drag of the cigar and blew the smoke out as he spoke. "And I'm sorry about how I treated you yesterday."

"It's fine!" Blaine said a little too quickly. "I mean-I-I—it's fine, no problem."

Kurt scoffed and looked down at his feet with a smile. "We—"

"I was worried-hm, about you..." Blaine sighed.

"Thanks but I'm fine," Kurt took the cigarette from Blaine and took a drag. "I'm fine," said exhaling the smoke.

"I-I—I'm not." Blaine cried.

"Me neither." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt..." Blaine let the tears fall.

Kurt shook his head, trying to ignore Blaine. "So how is your first day going?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, don't do that."

"What?"

"Pretend that there's nothing wrong. You always do that."

"Maybe because I don't wanna talk to the boy I'm in love with about how much I wanna be with him but I can't." He said tiredly and took a drag of his cigar.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed. "I love you," he whispered, stroking the back of Kurt's hand. "Even if I can't express my love."

Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I love you, too." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "I love you, too."

They stayed in silence for a while, sharing the cigarette and stroking each other hands. "I was thinking about leaving Burt's house...so we could be together." They still hadn't face each other. "And—"

"I don't want you to." Kurt bit his lower lip. "I want you there. You're happy there. My dad loves you."

"He does?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "He loves you."

"He loves you too. Maybe he'd unders—"

"Blaine, I'm sorry, no. We can't."

"Hm,"

He looked at Blaine and was surprised when he saw Blaine's hair, gelled back. "So...Why are you wearing so much hair gel?" He tried to change subject, he scoffed.

"I wanted to look more formal." He yelped.

"And a bow tie?" Kurt scoffed. "Doesn't look very good with the leather jacket," he chuckled.

Blaine nodded, smiling. "No sense of fashion."

Kurt chuckled. "And have you met anyone nice yet?"

"Yeah, Marley."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed angrily. "I hate her."

"What?" He said wrathfully. "Why? How? She's so sweet!"

"She's a bitch who pretends to be sweet. I bet she's not even a Virgin."

"I think you're wrong." Blaine smiled to himself. "I find her sweet."

"Then why don't you date her?"

Blaine scoffed. "Are you jealous?"

Kurt stood up quickly, threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. "I gotta go, Blaine." Kurt sighed. "I see you at home." He said as walked away and entered the school building.

But Blaine didn't let him go, he stood up and followed Kurt, quickly catching up with him. "Hold on," he whispered, gripping tightly on Kurt's wrist. "Please, don't go." And suddenly they were really close.

"W-what?" Kurt whispered, trying not to stare at Blaine's lips.

"Just," Blaine's hand went to Kurt's hips and he brought Kurt closer with his hand. "Just, fuck, baby, I love you," he whispered, and Kurt seemed to not be able to push away.

Kurt sighed. "God, I love you too," Kurt groaned. "I love you so much," then his lips met Blaine's in a deep, desperate kiss, like this was their last time together and maybe it was.

Kurt's tongue was everywhere and Blaine's was too, their teeth were crashing against each other but the kiss was still perfect and heated.

Kurt could feel his pants getting tighter, his body start sweating, his face red, heating up as he was trying to press his body closer to Blaine's to find him hard too.

Then Blaine pushed Kurt hard against the lockers, making him whimper loudly and grip tightly on Blaine's leather jacket. "Fuck," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, "Kurt," he panted. "I love you, so much."

"Yeah?" Kurt smirked as he panted. "Then fuck me."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "What? Here?"

"Yeah," he panted.

"Kurt..."

"Come on, Blaine." Kurt dared. "Show me you love me and fuck my brains out." He said eagerly.

"No, no, we can't—Kurt this is not about sex! I don't—"

"Hm," he played with Blaine jacket and pushed his thigh against Blaine's erection. "Your dick says otherwise."

"Kurt, we—"

"Just take me to the fucking bathroom right now and fuck the shit out of me." Kurt said angrily and pushed Blaine away, walking inside the boys bathroom.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, thought for a few seconds and followed Kurt inside.

Then as soon as Blaine was inside he was attacked by an eager Kurt, pushing him against the door and as Kurt kissed him, he locked the bathroom door with a key.

"How do you have the bathroom Keys?" Blaine asked with a smirk, throwing his bag on the floor.

"It's doesn't matter." Kurt didn't wanna think about his dad right now. He just wanted to be spontaneous and do what was in his mind. "Just make me fucking take it."

Blaine smirked. "Kurt I thought we couldn't—"

"Stop talking and do something," then their lips were united again,

Kurt's body was hardly pressed against a wall but now his chest was turned to the wall and Blaine was pressed hard against Kurt's back, making Kurt's cock ache in pain, rubbed against his zipper.

"You'll take it," Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear as he pressed his crotch so hard against Kurt's ass it hurt but it hurt so good. "Take my big cock, huh?"

"Yeah," Kurt moaned softly in pain and pleasure.

"Right here," Blaine licked Kurt's earlobe so fucking slowly then licked down Kurt's neck and back up to his ear.

"Oh," Kurt moaned. "Blaine..."

Blaine grinned after pulling away from Kurt, unfastening his belt eagerly as Kurt turned around to see what was happening.

Kurt smirked at him and pushed Blaine hard to the wall on the other side of the bathroom, his lips meeting Blaine's hard and Kurt's hand fumbling with Blaine's belt as they kissed hungrily.

Then Kurt started taking Blaine's jacket off after he threw Blaine's belt behind them angrily as he kept tongue fucking Blaine's mouth and Blaine's hand ran against Kurt's back, the hot skin against his palm making him feel even more turned on.

The jacket fell on the floor and Kurt's hand found Blaine's chest, defined muscles on that delicious toned skin.

"Undress," Kurt moaned desperately against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine let go of Kurt for a second a took his own sweater off, then his shirt off and then Kurt's and their lips and bodies met again, Blaine grinding his hips against Kurt's as Kurt scratched Blaine's back.

Blaine broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Kurt's neck, leaving making the hickey he had left before even bigger. He left an open mouthed kissed on Kurt's jaw as Kurt moaned and panted and kept scratching and griping on Blaine's back and then he pulled away, making Kurt's moan stop and Kurt groan annoyed.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt protested.

Blaine smirked and offered Kurt his two fingers. "Suck."

Kurt obeyed and sucked on Blaine's finger, moaning softly with his eyes closed.

"Turn around." Blaine demanded with a grin after pulling his fingers out of Kurt's mouth and Kurt smiled, doing what Blaine told him.

Blaine unzipped his pants and pulled them down halfway, stopping on his knees and did the same to Kurt's pants. Blaine was now fully hard and his cock was aching and throbbing and he smiled when he saw Kurt wrapping his hand around his own cock and jerking himself off a little.

Blaine spit got on his knees and spread Kurt's leg a little, making Kurt move his hips back a little, wanting attention on his ass.

Blaine spread Kurt's cheek and quickly entered two fingers inside Kurt's ass at once, making Kurt moan loudly and his hands find Blaine's arm. "Fuck yeah," Kurt moaned.

Blaine substituted his fingers by his wet hot tongue and he started shaking his head and thrusting his tongue inside Kurt's asshole.

Then Blaine spit on Kurt's asshole, going between fucking Kurt's hole with his finger and his tongue until he was fully stretched as Kurt stroked and squeezed his cock, moaning and begging too loudly.

"Blaine, fuck me, now,"

"You're not—"

"Fuck me now!" He yelled.

In a second Blaine was standing up and spitting on his own hand and stroking his cock two times.

He slowly entered his hard cock inside Kurt's hole, making Kurt moan louder and his hand found Blaine's back, squeezing it.

"You're so big," Kurt moaned.

Now Blaine was fully inside Kurt and Kurt was thrusting his hips towards Blaine's cock, like begging for Blaine to move.

And Blaine did, he moved his hips quickly and hard, every thrust hitting the right spot, making Kurt moan so loud he knew people would hear but he didn't care right now.

Kurt's cock hurt so much, Blaine fucking him hard with no mercy and his cock was pressed against the wall, hurting but everything was amazing it hurt good it felt good, it felt amazing every time Blaine moved Kurt felt amazing, it was hard and raw and fucking fantastic.

"Yeah, take my cock," Blaine moaned, one hand on Kurt's hair and the other on Kurt's belly. "So fucking tight."

Kurt moaned rhythmically at every thrust. Blaine pulled Kurt's hair, making his head lean back, hurting Kurt's head. Blaine was smiling and panting, then biting Kurt's ear hard, trying to stop and kiss somewhere but not being able to because of his own uncontrollable moans.

"Fuck yeah, you take it so well," Kurt moaned hearing that and trying to hold on something but he couldn't find anything so he held Blaine's arms and just took Blaine's cock.

"I'm so fucking close," Kurt moaned. "Keep doing that,"

But then Blaine came inside Kurt's ass with no warning, screaming Kurt's name as he came and squeezing Kurt's hips tightly and biting his lower lip. "Oh fuck,"

And feeling the delicious sensations of Blaine's throbbing cock and the come inside his ass was enough to make Kurt come against the wall without even touching his own cock, and he moaned Blaine's name, his head resting against the wall and his hands on Blaine's arms and Blaine's hand holding their weight rested against the wall.

"Fuck, that was—"

"Amazing," Kurt finished the sentence, panting, sweaty and nasty.

Blaine still inside Kurt let the weight of his body fall against him and wrapped his hand around Kurt's hips. "Fuck," he panted.

"I know." He chuckled. "That was probably the best fuck ever."

"Wait," Blaine pulled his cock out of Kurt quickly, making Kurt feel empty, and pulled his pants back on, frowning hard with his hand on his head. "That was just a fuck for you?" Blaine questioned looking hurt.

Kurt turned around, even though he felt tired after that hard orgasm, pulled his pants up, zipped them and looked confused. "What?"

"This didn't mean anything to you?" Blaine talked as he picked his shirt from the floor and started dressing himself.

"Of course it did." Kurt replied, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, not worried about going back to class or dressing himself up or about anything right now. "I just—"

Blaine scoffed. "You're unbelievable." He complained, putting his sweater on, realizing he hadn't taken his bow tie off all this time.

"What?" Kurt questioned confused, standing up. "Can't we just not worry right now and just stay here for a bit?" He took his clothes from the floor and started putting his clothes back on.

"Just tell me this meant something to you." Blaine pleaded in a soft tone, looking like a lost puppy watching Kurt seat back down, now fully clothed.

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Fine," Kurt crossed his arms and waited a few seconds to talk. "Of course it meant something." He sighed again. "I love you, okay?" He opened his arms, like offering to hug Blaine. "Now come here and cuddle me."

Blaine chuckled. "On the floor?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "We lie on our bags," Kurt did as he said, lying on his own bag with one arm opened for Blaine. "Come,"

Blaine chuckled, getting on his knees,"I just did," he said, lying with Kurt, resting his head on the bag, letting Kurt rest on his arms.

Kurt sighed, wrapping one hand around Blaine's waist, the other holding Blaine's arm as Blaine stroked his hair. "You know they'll miss us in class." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's ear.

"Hm, don't care," he whispered with his eyes closed. "It's cold and I wanna cuddle."

"On the floor," Blaine chuckled. "God, I love you," he mumbled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's wrist. "I love you, too."

"Good," he giggled. "But where does this leave us?"

"Let's not talk about this right now, okay?"

Blaine closed his eyes, "Okay,"

"Hm, I love you,"

And that was the last thing they heard before they fell asleep, forgetting to clean the come on the floor or that the door was locked or that they were in a school bathroom.

£\\£_€|*]+]*}^]^]£\£\*+{{*^{]^

"Hey, Santana." Marley said to Santana when they were in their last class that day.

"Why are you talking to me?" Santana replied without looking at Marley.

"I was wondering if you've seen Blaine, Kurt's brother!"

"Why would I?" Santana sighed. "Leave me alone."

"Oh," Marley smiled. "Are you going to glee club today?"

"No,"

/&$/$/&:

"I had this crazy dream," Blaine mumbled as he found himself waking up. "I had sex with Kurt. It was amazing." He chuckled.

"It was real," he opened his eyes and found Kurt sitting there, staring at Blaine, his scarf around his neck, covering all the hickeys.

"Hey," Blaine said sleepily.

"It wasn't a dream." Kurt smiled.

"It wasn't?" Blaine smiled widely.

Kurt shook his head no. "Nope. It was very real. I'm very very sore."

Blaine scoffed. "Good,"

"Now I'll remember what you did every time I sit or walk," Kurt looked up and smiled.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Four," he grinned.

Blaine smiled sillily but then his smiled faded and his eyes open wide. "Four? I gotta go!" He hushed to stand up and take his bag.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Glee club!"

/$/&3&&3$/ /9/92&.!:!  
"And he ran out the door without even a kiss goodbye." He complained, then at Santana's house, Kurt eating ice cream and sitting on Santana's bed and Santana on her laptop, sitting on a sofa, next to the window.

"I can't believe you had sex with him," Santana shook her head in disappointment. "And I can't believe he joined glee club. Christmas break starts in a week, why did he even join?"

"I don't like him in glee club." Kurt frowned. "And I don't like him around Marley."

"Don't be jealous, lady."

"We should go out." Kurt proposed.

"Yeah?" Santana sounded excited as she let go of her computer. "Where?"

"To a club," Kurt smirked. "You'll get a girl I'll get a guy, we'll forget Blaine and Brittany."

"I don't wanna forget her,"

"She moved, Santana. She's gone."

Santana sighed. "Fine,"

"We'll take a cab, call a cab to take us home afterwards and we'll have fun! It's Friday anyways."

"Fine, but we have to go to your house afterwards cause my grandparents will be there and they don't wanna see a drunk lesbian."

"Yes," he cheered. "I'll call my dad,"

&-$:&/ /$:7/82&:&:$!.)/&/

"It's Friday night dinner, Kurt! It's a tradition, you can't miss it!" Blaine heard Burt talking over the phone as he ran up the stairs after his shower.

"I don't care if you gotta help Santana! It's—I'm so disappointed,"

He heard Burt murmuring something to himself as he walked inside the kitchen and Burt's frown turned into a smile.

"Hey, buddy,"

"Hi," blaine replied softly, water droplets falling from his wet hair. "Everything okay?"

Burt sighed. "Kurt won't be home for dinner."

Blaine gave burt a sympathetic smile. "Well, there's a basketball game on right now..." Blaine pointed to the tv behind him. "We could watch..."

"Yeah, cool." Burt smiled. "I'll order us some pizza."

!,/?/?: : : /'dn

Blaine could hear something, a noise coming from outside. It was like, someone was knocking.

Blaine opened his eyes, awoken from his light sleep and he looked over at the clock. It was 3am, why would someone be knocking at three AM,

Blaine sighed because of the insisting knocking and lazily ran up the stairs to check who was at the door and when he opened the door surprisingly there was nobody there.

He rolled his eyes and sighed angrily, but he realized the knock wasn't coming from the door, it was coming from the small window on the room.

He ran down the stairs and saw Kurt there, knocking on the window. He turned the lights on and climbed on top of Kurt's bed so he could open the window.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Just let me in," Kurt whispered back and Blaine saw Santana there, lying on the grass. "I need your help."

"What?" He whispered angrily. "Why's she here?"

"She's drunk, she can't go home!"

"Why didn't you take the front door?"

"Just help me in!"

"Okay, fine."

Kurt carried Santana to the window and Blaine took her on his arms and threw her in bed, the cold weather making him shiver and frown.

When Blaine turned around Kurt was already inside and the window was closed, Kurt standing there, freezing.

"What the hell?" Blaine questioned with a frown.

"Every Friday my dad stays up till 4am watching America's Next Top Model because he's too ashamed to watch it in the morning." Kurt whispered to Blaine and turned the lights off. "So he'll notice if the lights are on."

Blaine nodded. "Is she okay?" He asked, looking at Santana in Kurt's bed.

"Yeah, she's just heartbroken."

"I know the feeling," Blaine murmured.

"What?" Kurt asked turning to face Blaine. "You are?"

"Why aren't you drunk?"

"Drank a lot of water." He lied, because the truth was, he didn't feel like fucking anyone or drinking, he just wanted Blaine.

"Sorry I left like that earlier." Blaine looked down at his hands.

And after that Kurt just kissed Blaine, right there, he just didn't care, he kissed Blaine hard, both falling on Blaine bed and Blaine giggled against Kurt's lips.

"What was that for?" He asked smirking

"I just felt like kissing you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Does this all mean we're together?"

"Oh no," Kurt frowned. "You know we can't..."

"You're fucking unbelievable."

"You know we can't! Just because we fucked it doesn't mean—"

"You said you loved me for christ's sake! wasn't that supposed to mean something?" He said angrily.

"It can't mean something! Don't you fucking get it?"

Blaine scoffed and pushed Kurt away. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Kurt fell on the floor and winced. "What the fuck, Blaine,"

"Leave me alone." Blaine wrapped his blankets and comforter around himself and closed his eyes, pretending Kurt wasn't there, pretending nothing that happened today had happened. Pretending. Pretending nothing bad was happening.

&:&/&

"Good morning, Blaine." Burt greeted his 'son' when he saw him walking the last step up the stairs. "Want some bacon?" He asked showing Blaine the pan filled with bacon.

"Uh, not thanks," his voice sleepy and dry. "Can I have some aspirin, though?" He asked running his hand through his hair and against his forehead.

"Yeah, only if you tell me what's up?...do you know anything about Santana leaving this morning?"

"Ugh," he murmured. "She was drunk last night and Kurt brought her here." He said truthfully, accepting the aspiring Burt was offering him.

"That little..." Burt frowned. "I can't believe Kurt has been drinking" he sighed. "Wait...have you been drinking too?"

"No, no," Blaine yawned, sitting down around the table. "I was asleep and he woke me up when he got home."

Burt sat down on the seat across Blaine and smiled at him. "You're okay, though?"

"I guess." Blaine yawned again and then shrugged, filling his mug with milk. "A girl asked me out on a date?"

Burt raised his eyebrows and smile.

"You look surprised." Blaine chuckled.

"I-I'm not!" Burt chuckled. "I just assumed you were..."

"Oh, no," Blaine smiled. "I'm not gay, I just grew up in a gay neighborhood, so..."

Burt smiled. "Cool, I mean...whatever but, yeah," he cleaned his throat. "So who's this girl? Do I know her?"

Blaine smirked. "Yeah, it's Marley."

"Such a sweet girl," Burt nodded.

"Yeah, the date is today, actually," he smiled.

"So you said yes?" Burt sounded content.

"Yeah, I mean...she's alright..." Blaine united his lips forming a thin line as he nodded then he frowned. "People say rumors about her, though."

"Really?" Burt frowned, offering Blaine juice. "I didn't know... her mom is such a nice lady I assumed she was too."

"She is," Blaine interrupted him taking a piece of his omelet. "But people think it's an act, I don't know why."

"She's a bitch," they both turned their faces around to see Kurt standing there with a small brown package.

"You're home, finally," Burt exclaimed.

"May I ask why you think Marley's a bitch?" Blaine asked like daring him, watching Kurt as he sat down with them.

"Because I know." He handed Burt the package. "Donuts."

"Just because I'm angry at you you think you can bring donuts and everything will be okay?" Burt asked with his brows raised.

"Yes." Kurt nodded and smiled.

Burt stared at him for a few seconds then smiled. "Fine."

"I'm mad at you, too. Did you bring me anything?" Blaine joked.

"Actually I did." Kurt smiled, proud of himself, taking his wallet out of his pocket. "Two tickets for the Christmas match between the Jets and—"

Blaine took the tickets from Kurt's hands and his eyes went wide opened. "Oh my god, Kurt!"

"For you and dad..."

"Oh my god, thank you," and he jumped on Kurt for a hug and if Kurt hadn't pulled him away, he'd have kissed Kurt.

Kurt cleaned his throat and Blaine did too, sitting back down. "Eh..."

Burt was smiling widely. "Well may I ask why was Blaine mad at you?"

"I still am."

"What?!" Kurt protested. "How can you still be mad at me?! You know how much those tickets costed me?!"

"You can't just buy me like that!" Blaine smiled and when they faced Burt he had his mouthful of donuts and was frowning.

Burt let go of the donuts and frowned harder. "Yeah, you can't buy us!" He said with mouth still filled with donuts.

Kurt scoffed. "Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay , can you guys tell me now why are you mad at each other? I thought you guys were friends."

"We are!" Kurt exclaimed raising his eyebrows to Blaine, giving emphasis to the word 'friends' and Blaine just frowned.

"Let's just say Kurt, uh...was being mean to Marley."

"And why would that make you mad?!" Kurt questioned with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I'd be mad if you called my girlfriend a bitch..."

"Girlfriend?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

Blaine kept quiet and Burt smirked. "He didn't tell you? Him and Marley are going out today." Burt nodded, taking a bite of his donut.

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"What? I'm serious!"

"What?" Kurt asked, his smile faded.

"I'm going out with Marley, Kurt. Is there a problem?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Not at all!" Kurt quickly stood up, angrily looking at Blaine and smiled. "It's great!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, good for him," he yelled as he stormed out.

"Did I miss something?" Burt asked raising his eyebrows.

"He's just being immature." Blaine rolled his eyes and Burt nodded.

"Well, it takes a lot to understand Kurt's mind."

18$:$:82$373934$37

"Kurt?" Blaine called as he walked down the stairs in their bedroom.

Kurt was lying in Blaine's bed, holding Blaine's shirt and a teddy bear, all wrapped around Blaine's blankets and Blaine smiled widely at that.

"Baby..."

Kurt sniffed. "Don't call me that!"

"Kurt..." He whispered as he walked towards his bed and kneeled in front of Kurt. "Don't be like that..."

"I'm trying so hard Blaine, so hard..." He cried.

He clicked his tongue and started stroking Kurt's hair. "Look at me,"

Kurt sniffed and looked at Blaine.

"I love you and I get that we can't do this so I'm...trying to move on..."

"I know," Kurt sniffed. "And I wanna be happy for you but I can't," he sobbed. "Because I want you so bad."

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he frowned. "I want you too," he kissed Kurt's lips softly.

"Don't," Kurt pushed him away and sat up in bed. "You're making it harder."

"Your dick?" Blaine joked.

"No, stop being funny." Kurt frowned. "Stop making me love you for fuck's sake." He buried his face on a pillow and screamed. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

Blaine chuckled and sat in bed with Kurt. "Do you wanna get out of here? Just for a bit?"

Kurt smirked. "Go where?"

"Out of town. Watch a movie or something." Blaine said excitedly.

"Blaine we—"

"Yes we can!" Blaine protested. "No one would know anyways."

"Shut up." Kurt sighed. "You got Marley and shit."

"Fine," he crossed his arms. "Let's go as friends, then."

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

8- /&382',',#4& 2&/ :!,  
They were at a Movie theater in Columbus, cuddled up in a premium movie room, eating popcorn(only Blaine because Kurt hated popcorn) and eating skittles.

"Ugh, this actor sucks." Kurt whispered.

Blaine chuckled. "Why are we watching this if you apparently hate everyone in this?"

"I like criticizing movies!" He whispered with a smirk.

Blaine was staring at Kurt as Kurt stared at the movie screen. "I really wanna kiss you right now."

Kurt bit his lips and looked over at Blaine. "Yeah?"

Blaine hummed. "Hm-hm," he smirked. "Your lips look deeeelicious,"

Kurt smiled. "Can we do something?"

"About me wanting to kiss you?"

"No, I mean, kinda," he tried not to talk too loudly but he didn't care because the place was almost empty. "Let's pretend everything outside here doesn't exist, just for today, and tomorrow we forgot this happened but today lets just not give a fuck together. With no cellphones, nothing, just us and the city!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and thought for a second, humming. "Can we have sex?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded.

"But we'll have to pretend it didn't happen after?"

"Well, yeah...that's the plan," Kurt pouted.

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, as long as I get to kiss you,"

Then he attacked Kurt's lips with his, invading Kurt's mouth with his tongue and tugging on Kurt's jacket tightly but he was quickly being pulled away,

Kurt chuckled. "Calm down, tiger."

Blaine chuckled too. "I just miss your lips every second." He said and bit his lip.

"Well you have a whole day with me and my lips," he gave Blaine a peck on the lips.

"I pretend to enjoy it."

They spent the day in Columbus, ate frozen yogurt at the mall, bought new clothes for each other, had sex in the backseat of Kurt's car, had lunch at McDonald's, took a walk at a park as Kurt complained about how he was sore, had sex in Kurt's car again(this time Kurt topped), shared ice cream and ended up where they were right now, in Kurt's car, already 5pm, Kurt had fucked Blaine again and they had just both had an orgasm.

"I can't believe we had sex 3 times today," Kurt panted, fixing up his clothes.

"I can't believe I hadn't bottomed before," Blaine scoffed. "It's amazing."

"You like it better than topping?"

"Nope," Blaine smirked.

"Great." Kurt smiled shyly.

"Because you like being fucked?"

Kurt nodded. "Totally,"

The ride back home was going quiet but great. Kurt had let Blaine drive, said he felt tired. They both kept sharing looks and smirking at each other, both crazy happy.

"Can I tell you something?" Blaine asked.

"Hm-hm." Kurt smiled. "Of course."

"Today was the best day of my life." He admitted as he looked at the rode, concentrating on the driving, not regretting a word.

Kurt smiled widely then. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes," he chuckled.

'It was the best day of my life too' Kurt thought but was unable to say it, thinking that the day was over, and it was all over.

#'^{%{*{]*]*{^{^  
"Where have you two been?" Burt whispered/yelled at them as they walked through the door.

"Uh, we—"

"We were over at Finn's," Kurt lied. "We had a bro day, video games and stuff." He cleared his throat and Blaine threw the keys on a table next to the door. "Took Blaine to get to know my bros."

Burt nodded. "Oh, okay." He sighed. "You both weren't answering your phones I just assumed..."

"We're fine dad."

"That's great because guess who's here?" Burt said with a smile.

"Please tell me it's Cara Delevingne."

"Marley, Blaine's here!" He said softly as they walked towards the living room where the tv was on and Marley sat quietly with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," she waved at Blaine and stood up, walking towards him.

"She got here a while ago and I told her to wait."

Blaine could see Kurt's smile had faded and he wore a sad expression, Blaine was surprised by a pair of lips against his, Marley.

"Uh, hi." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Uh, I'm gonna go..." Kurt said and Blaine knew he was about to cry but he didn't protest.

"Are you ready to go?" Marley asked softly.

"Uh," Blaine groaned a little distracted. "Uh, sure, yeah."

8374'#,74477:$;$;!:$338

"Kurt, Quinn and Santana are here!" Kurt heard his dad yelling from upstairs and he finally stopped sobbing hearing that.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Kurt yelled back.

He stood up from bed, cleaning his tears with his coat as he hushed upstairs, hugging himself because of the cold.

"Hey," he greeted them when he got to the door. "What are—what are you doing here?"

"It's really fucking cold can you let us in please?" Santana murmured.

"Okay,"

They went down to Kurt's room without a word and when they were settled, the packages they were caring on a table in kurt and Blaine's bedroom and their coats off.

"So...can you tell me what's this all for?"

Santana smiled. "Well I told Quinn everything—"

"Santana!"

"Don't worry, lady boy, you can trust her...since I'm dating her." she held Quinn's hand.

"Wait what?" Kurt frowned. "I'm happy for you, I mean." He shook his head. "I mean, what the hell?"

"Don't question," Quinn said. "Just listen.

"Well, Quinn was kicked out of her house when she came out so she's staying at mine's."

"We ended up hooking up," Quinn whispered.

"Yeah, but why are you here?"

"Well, we thought you could use some ice cream." Quinn smiled taking the containers out of the bags. "For broken hearts."

"And some horrible movies you can complain about while we watch." Santana smiled, taking the movies out of her bag.

Kurt smirked.

"We saw Marley leaving with Blaine..."

"What, how?"

"The Olive Garden is down the street... we were passing by." Quinn smirked.

"Alright," Kurt stood up and clapped his hands. "Get ready for a lot of crying and complaining cause we are watching The Notebook, my ladies."

9273'837484#2'''':$:

'I wonder what Kurt's doing right now." Blaine thought as he played with his fettuccine.

"Uh, I heard Rocky Horror is on the revival theater in Columbus." Marley told Blaine, taking his hand. "Do you wanna come."

"Uh, I actually watched it today,"

"Oh...with who..?" She asked shyly, looking down at her napkin.

"With a friend,"

"Well," she chuckled. "Tell me about yourself."

But when Blaine was about to start his phone beeped.

"Wait a second," he smirked and took his phone from between his legs.

I'm having fun without you! ;) - Kurt

Wait are you masturbating?! - Blaine

"Sorry about that," Blaine said, leaving the phone over the table. "You were saying...?"

"Uh, nothing,"

Blaine couldn't stop smirking after that text. He scoffed. "Uh, why don't you tell me about you?"

"Okay..." She giggled. "I'm from North Carolina, my dad left us and we came to Ohio to live with my grandma when I was—"

Blaine's phone beeped again and he smiled wider. "Sorry, it's Burt I gotta get this."

Sorry, Blaine, Kurt was being naughty and using his phone but he can't cause its a girl's night. Don't text back bye go away - Santana - Kurt

Blaine rolled his eyes, not even paying attention on Marley anymore.

-837',747'833&$:

"Hm, you're home." Kurt groaned when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "It's late!" He said in a sleepy voice.

Blaine smirked. "Hey,"

"Hi," Kurt smiled widely and stretched his arms, talking in a sleepy voice. "How was your date?"

"Hm, I don't know since I only thought about you all night."

Kurt smirked. "Come cuddle me," Kurt requested.

Blaine took his coat off and threw it on the floor, then his sweater then his other sweater then his pants and shoes and lied down by Kurt's side, face to face with him. "Hi," Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled and stroked Blaine's hand. "Hi,"

"I missed you,"

"You know dad can walk in on us like this," Kurt didn't sound like he cared.

"Hm, that's why I locked the door." Blaine closed his eyes and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Kurt admitted, stroking Blaine's arm.

Blaine chuckled and rubbed his nose against Kurt's. "Why was Santana with your phone earlier?"

"Hm, she and Quinn came over," he yawned. "They brought ice cream and movies," Kurt chuckled.

"Are you heartbroken or something?" Blaine asked pretending to be clueless.

"On the contrary." Kurt smirked. "I'm happy, crazy in love."

"Sucks that we can't do anything about it..." Blaine sighed.

"I was thinking..." Kurt smiled. "Maybe we can try to do this in secret...see how it goes..."

Blaine's eyes went wide opened and he smiled. "Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded and pecked Blaine's lips. "If you're willing to hide your love to our tiny little room." Kurt smirked.

"Hm, I'm willing to do anything to be with you," Blaine pecked Kurt's lips. "Because I love you,"

Kurt nodded and hummed. "I know," Kurt turned around to let Blaine embrace him and he rested his head on Blaine's chest. "Hey, can I tell you something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and hummed. "Yeah,"

"Today was the best day of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: barebacking, riding, blowjob, Kublam drunken threesome[i started writing the smut part but it was too dirty so I cut it out but if anyone wants the smut part of Kublam threesome I'll post on tumblr]..and fluff fluff fluff fluff, like super super romantic and shit. Review after reading, that'd be great ;) xx follow me on tumblr|twitter:dayumsterek xo

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Kurt, wake up!"

"What?" Kurt screamed waking himself up, he was panting and sweaty and...hard. Fuck, it had all been a dream, why did he fucking dream he and Blaine got together, that was like incest, wasn't it?

"Whoah, I think that's our queue," Quinn chuckled when she saw Kurt's hard on and he tried to hide it with his pillow.

Santana laughed. "Did you seriously have a sex dream while we are here?"

"Uh, it wasn't sex...not at first—"

"I don't wanna know..." Santana sighed.

"Listen, I dreamed I told Blaine we could be together and it was so amazing, Santana..."

"Sadly not every dream comes true,"

"Come on—"

"It's wrong. You can't. Let's go, Quinn."

Then the girls were gone and Kurt was alone again, crying to himself because Blaine coming home to him to their room and both saying they loved each other wasn't going to happen, because they couldn't.

/&/&&/  
"I can't believe this is our last day before Christmas break," Kurt complained to Quinn and Santana when they were in history class.

"Uh, I'm excited for Christmas."

"What if Blaine brings Marley for Christmas dinner?!" Kurt frowned, burying his head in his bag and covering his head with his crossed arms. "Ughhhhhh,"

"Kurt, he won't bring Marley," Quinn said with a smile.

Kurt looked up without moving his head and sighed angrily. "Look at them," he said indicating Blaine and Marley together. "All in love and romantic meh meh meh Marley the saint, fuck you, Marley." He whispered the last part. "Her mom gave her the name of the dead dog,"

"Kurt you bore me," Santana complained, playing with her pencil.

Then as Kurt stared at Blaine, Blaine looked over at Kurt as Marley played with his hair. He smirked at Kurt and looked down.

"How can I survive this?" Kurt punched his bag. "Flirty smiles, sleeping in the same room, him being all nice, now he's with Marley all the time."

"Can you shut the fuck up, please?" Quinn asked. "Thanks."

"In just a few days it's gonna be just me and Blainey." Kurt smirked.

"Yeah, the guy you cannot fuck or kiss because he's your brother."

"Stop reminding me."

"If I don't you'll end up fucking him again!" Santana snapped.

Kurt sighed. "I'm gonna go smoke."

Without asking the teacher Kurt left the room to go smoke in his usual spot.

He walked angrily out of the building towards under the bleachers and frowned when he saw someone in there, also smoking.

Kurt approached the guy with a frown and angry looking. "Can you fuck off? This is my smoking spot—"

Then the guy turned around and he was gorgeous(not as gorgeous as Blaine but gorgeous). The guy smiled at him widely.

"You're Kurt right?" fuck he was hot.

"Yeah, hi," Kurt smiled shyly. "Kurt I am,"

The guy extended his hand to shake Kurt's. "I'm John,"

Kurt took the guy's hand and shook it. "Just John?"

"Yeah, just John,"

And of course, Kurt ended up fucking the guy behind the bleachers.

The worst part was that he was the first guy from school he had fucked, but he couldn't care less because all he wanted was to forget Blaine, who was his brother.

/&:&/& /: $:$:'  
Kurt was horny. He had been horny since he had left that guy in school. He was the worst fuck Kurt had ever had and he was awful at giving head.

Kurt groaned throwing his bag in his bed and sighed deeply, lying on top of everything that was in his bed.

He closed his eyes and thought about nothing and everything at the same time, his hands stroking his belly.

Then his thoughts turned into fantasies, fantasies of him and Blaine, not fantasies, memories. Memories of him and Blaine fucking in the backseat of Blaine's car.

He started stroking his nipples under his shirt and stroking his hips with the other hand.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself.

Sometimes Kurt loved being horny and hormonal.

He stroked his body down until he found his cock, covered by his pants. He squeezed his bulge tightly and thrust his hips at the feeling and moaned softly.

It all felt so good, his nipples were hard rock and so was his cock, his body was warm.

He realized the door was opened but he didn't stop, he just turned around so no one would face him when came in the bedroom.

Kurt kept imagining him and Blaine right now in that bed, Blaine wrapping his softly hands around Kurt's cock, his fingers inside Kurt's ass, his lips against Kurt's neck, fuck.

Kurt unzipped his pants and pulled them out desperately, his cock hard as fuck, against his belly leaking with pre come.

Kurt spit on his hand and wrapped his hand around his cock, not even needing the saliva because of the amount of pre come. Kurt's cock was throbbing, so hard it hurt and all Kurt wanted right now was a blowjob.

But he was so into stroking himself that he didn't hear someone coming downstairs, neither he heard someone undressing behind him, the next thing he felt was a naked body sitting behind him and a hand wrapped around his cock.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned.

Blaine kissed Kurt's ear and bit it. "Hm, you think you can have fun without me, yeah?" Blaine smirked, thrusting his hips against Kurt's backs, his cock half hard. "It was so hot walking in and seeing you like this," Blaine bit his lips. "Falling apart."

"Please..."

"Burt is out, in a student council meeting," Blaine licked Kurt's earlobe and chuckled. "We have all the time in the world."

"Hm," Kurt moaned, thrusting into Blaine's hand, biting hard on his lips. "Want you to fuck me," he chuckled. "Want you to fuck me hard, babe." He mumbled.

Kurt spun his head a little so he could find Blaine's lips then they kissed calmly and softly, taking small pauses and smiling against each other's lips.

"Hm, what were you thinking about?" Blaine bit Kurt's lip then smiled. "Before I came in..."

"About you," Kurt moaned. "Riding the shit out of you," he said quietly.

"Wouldn't you love that," Blaine whispered, stopping the movement of his hands.

Kurt frowned and opened his eyes, turning his body around a bit. "What's it?"

"Hm, you know my friend John?" Blaine asked, staring at his feet.

"Uh, who?"

"He told me you two fucked?" He looked up at Kurt with a sad and adorable expression.

"That's such a turn off, we were about to fuck, dude." Kurt murmured zipping up his pants.

"Don't call me dude, it's weird, we make out sometimes,"

Kurt smirked and sat by Blaine's side, wrapping one arm around Blaine's waist. "I hate when you get mad at me..." Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's arms.

"How am I not going to be mad?" Blaine whispered, their faces now very close. "You fucked another guy...A week ago you said you loved me and now..."

"I do!" Kurt sighed. "Baby, I spent this whole week missing you," he scoffed. "Fuck, I fucking dreamt we got together and started dating."

Blaine smiled. "You did?"

Kurt chuckled and took Blaine's hand. "Yeah," he sighed. "And then I woke up and a few minutes later you were walking here talking about your date with Marley."

"Talking about how awkward it was, and then you were acting totally cold and weird. Actually that's how you've been acting all week."

"I was waiting..." Kurt looked down.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine asked sweetly, his thumb raising Kurt's face by his chin. "Waiting for what?"

Kurt sighed. "My grandma is very sick and depressed since my mom died..." Blaine squeezed his hand and he smiled softly. "So my dad is going to stay with her this Christmas break,"

"So we'll..."

Kurt nodded. "Spend all break by ourselves? Yeah..."

"But Burt..."

"Grandma tried to kill herself so—"

"Why are you only telling me this now?" Blaine questioned, scowling at Kurt.

"It all happened last night, Blaine, you were with Marley!"

Blaine cleaned his throat and nodded. "Sorry, go on."

"Grandma tried to kill herself so she needs to be taken home by a loved one and my dad is all she's got left." Kurt smiled at Blaine. "So, I was waiting for Christmas break because my dad was unsure if he was going to visit her but now this happened and he is definitely going so I thought we could...be together for a little...here at home."

Blaine smiled widely. "Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's arm. "Yes," he pecked Blaine's lips. "Yes."

"Kurt, baby..." Blaine smiled even wider. "That's amazing,"

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips quickly. "I have it all planned out we—"

"Still doesn't explain why you fucked my friend..."

Kurt huffed. "I was angry okay? Watching you all cuddly and shit with that Marley girl."

"Oh..." Blaine sighed. "You don't need to worry about that anymore."

"Why?" Kurt tried not to smile.

"Because I told Marley I'm gay." Blaine sighed again. "And she didn't take it very we'll..."

Kurt scoffed. "What?!"

"She called me a faggot," Blaine laughed. "Truly a bitch but thank god she won't tell anyone."

"Why? You're ashamed of your sexuality?"

"No," Blaine smiled at Kurt, staring at his lips. "I just Don't want people to get suspicious about us since it's really hard to hide my love for you," he said in a sarcastic tone and pecked Kurt's lips.

"I guess you have two weeks to express your love for me," Kurt smirked. "How do you plan to express it, huh?" Kurt teased biting his lip.

"Hm," Blaine hummed and thought for a second. "Hm, hm," he smiled and started stroking Kurt's belly. "How about I tie you up in your bed and fuck the shit out of you?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows and found Kurt's nipples with his fingers, teasing them.

"No, how about I tie you up and ride the shit out of you," he kissed Blaine's lips, massaging Blaine's tongue softly and finishing the kiss biting hard on Blaine's lower lip.

Blaine licked his lips and kept smirking as he stroke Kurt's nipples with his fingers. "Okay, that sounds fine," Blaine whispered and started kissing Kurt's jaw.

"Did you lock the door?" Kurt whispered tugging at Blaine's shirt.

"Of course," he sucked on Kurt's neck, leaving a hickey there. Then he stroked the place where he left the hickey and smirked.

"Hm, I love marking you," Blaine whispered.

"Hm," Kurt pushed Blaine away and roughly lied him in bed, holding both of his hands up his head, gripping tightly on his wrists. "I hope you like things rough," Kurt smirked and licked Blaine's jaw slowly and teasingly. "Because I'm in control today," he whispered against Blaine's jaw and lied on top of Blaine, thrusting his hips against Blaine's, his cock in pain against the zipper of his pants and all this sex talk was making him hard so quickly.

But when Kurt was about to unzip his pants, they heard a knock on the door and both boys sighed.

Kurt rested on top of Blaine and pecked his lips. "Ugh,"

"Boys? Is everything alright?" They heard Burt asking from upstairs.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah dad, everything is fine," he stood up and fixed his clothes. "Go to your bed," he whispered to Blaine.

Kurt took some books from his shelf and threw them on his bed and tossed some for Blaine to take so they would pretend they were studying.

Kurt rushed upstairs and opened the door, breathing heavily and giving his dad a fake smile as he fixed his hair. "Hey, dad!" He hugged his dad, pretending to be happy to see him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting or something."

Burt raised his eyebrows looking suspicious. "I skipped it..." Burt frowned. "Are you with someone?"

"What? No, no, Blaine and I were just..uh, studying."

"It's Christmas break." Burt raised his eyebrows.

"He has a lot to catch up," Kurt smiled nervously. "So, is that all? Can we go back to our studies?"

"No," Burt pushed Kurt back a little and walked down the stairs quickly.

"Hey, Burt." Blaine waved at him, pretending he was reading a book. He threw the book aside and smiled. "What's up?"

Burt nodded. "Hm, we need to have a family talk,"

"Okay," Blaine pointed to the couch across his bed. "You can, uh, sit down."

Burt sat down on the couch and Kurt sat down beside Blaine, crossing his legs and scratching the back of his neck. "So...what's this about?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I have to tell you guys something...About Blaine." Burt sounded and looked nervous.

"Wait, are you kicking me out?"

"What? No, no," Burt chuckled. "No, of course not. We love you Blaine,"

That was the first time Blaine heard that from Burt and that made his heart scream in happiness and Blaine smile widely. "Yeah?"

"It's not about this, it's about..."

"Uh?"

"Okay, first I gotta tell you that I've got a trip,"

"Kurt told me, just keep going,"

"Okay, well,uh, your mother, Blaine..."

"Which mother?" Blaine scoffed.

"Okay, let me talk, this isn't easy for me,"

Kurt nodded, "Okay, go on."

"Blaine, your mother Jessica...she...uh..."

"You look like the child service lady when she told me my moms were dead," Blaine mumbled.

"She was was my friend, Blaine. Your mother was my best friend," Burt cleaned his throat, "uh, I—"

"What?"

"Yeah, well, since we were little we were uh..."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes widely. "Wait, what?"

Kurt frowned. "How come you never talked about her?"

"Well, when I married Kurt's mom she got really jealous of Jess because I was always with her so...she told me to never see her again..."

"And you obeyed mom? Whoa, dad." Kurt complained, sounding disappointed.

"I-I was madly in love with your mom, I'd do anything for her, Kurt."

Blaine and Kurt nodded at the same time. "Go on,"

"Well, when Liz, Kurt's mom, died I found a letter from Blaine's mom in her wardrobe and—"

"What did the letter say?!" Blaine questioned, sounding angry.

"It said that Jess and her wife were being followed by some nazi people and that they were in danger and tha—"

"And your wife didn't do anything about it?" Blaine yelled. "Why the fuck—"

"She never opened the letter, Blaine. It was closed." Burt sighed.

"Dad, just keep talking."

"Well, in the letter it was like she was sure she'd die..." Then Burt was trying hard not to cry but both boys could see tears in his eyes. "She asked me to take care of Blaine if anything happened. And she died and I didn't know she had Blaine."

"Wait, what?" Kurt frowned.

Kurt scoffed. "So you go get Blaine from the orphanage after 6 years of hell? Great job."

"I didn't get the letter, Kurt! It's not my fault."

Blaine looked very disappointed and really said, Kurt looked up at him and frowned. "Blaine..."

"Uh, I-I-" Blaine sighed as he stood up. "Have a nice trip, Burt." Then he stormed out of the room.

"Dad, that's really fucked up,"

"Kurt, as soon as I read the letter I—"

"Dad, do you know how that makes him feel?" Kurt scoffed wrathfully. "Why didn't you tell him at first? How—"

"Whoa hold on, why are you so angry about this?"

"Because it's not fair, father!" Kurt yelled. "Blaine doesn't deserve knowing that you didn't bring him home because you thought he was a nice guy you just brought him here because you were guilty you didn't read the fucking letter—"

"I couldn't just—I don't get whys this so bad!"

"Uh, dad, have a nice trip, okay?" Then Kurt was walking up the stairs and yelling for Blaine.

"Blaine?" He yelled.

He walked all over the hOuse looking for Blaine everywhere and he found Blaine next to the pool, barefoot, with only his feet inside the water and the end of his jeans wet.

Kurt smiled at that, at how beautiful Blaine looked sitting there, his lips purple because of the cold and he had the blanket he probably had taken from the living room's couch around him.

"Hey," Kurt smiled at Blaine who had look at him with a slight smile. "Mind sharing your blanket, sir?"

Blaine chuckled. "Not at all," he opened his right arm with the blanket over it so Kurt would sit there and he'd hug Kurt with the blanket, like they had done.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cold cheek and tangled his legs with his. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked nuzzling his nose against Blaine's cheek.

"You know I got into the basketball team?" Blaine told Kurt with a smirk. "I thought Burt would be proud,"

"He will," Kurt stroke Blaine's hand and kissed his cheek again. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine sighed. "Disappointed."

Kurt frowned and took Blaine's hand, squeezing it. "Why?"

"Well, for the first time I thought someone really loved me for who I was and decided to take me home to be my dad because of who I am, but it wasn't because of who I am, it was because he felt guilty because he hadn't seen the letter before, not because of who I am. He just took me in because he felt he was obligated to do so. That's the worst thing someone could do to me, Kurt."

"Well, someone could throw pig's blood on you at prom like on the movie Carrie or throw a bucket full of fish at you and then throw eggs after, that'd be pretty bad."

Blaine chuckled and smiled softly but still sad, looking down at his knees.

"Hey, look at me," Kurt smiled after Blaine looked at him. "I love you for who you are, does that count?" Kurt asked softly raising his eyebrows.

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, that counts," he kissed Kurt's lips and smiled against them. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you right back," he started stroking Blaine's cheek. "For who you are and nothing else. Because you're amazing, sweet, smart, talented and the most amazing person I've ever met,"

Blaine sighed. "Has anyone ever told you you're perfect?"

"Plenty people, actually." Kurt joked. "When I met lady gaga she even bowed."

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt," Blaine sighed. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me,"

Kurt chuckled. "You are too," Kurt smiled. "You're my everything," he stroked Blaine's cheek and stared at him like he was enjoying the view. "Sometimes I don't understand,"

"What?" Blaine smirked, "What? Tell me,"

"It's just that...I-I love you so much and I don't understand how's it possible to love someone this much and this fast," Kurt smiled nervously.

Blaine pecked Kurt's lips and held him tighter. "Believe me, I love you just as much," he kissed Kurt again. "Maybe even more..."

"I don't think that's possible!" Kurt chuckled, holding Blaine's arm that was wrapped around him.

Blaine kissed him now deeper, sucking hard on Kurt's tongue in a way that kind of hurt but it hurt deliciously. As Kurt stroke the back of Blaine's neck, he let Blaine control the kiss.

Kurt could feel himself already getting hard again only because of the kiss and he assumed Blaine was hard to so he grabbed Blaine's crotch and started squeezing it, which made Blaine moan louder than he should have.

Kurt chuckled. "Shh,"

Blaine smirked and then started kissing Kurt again, but now slowly and passionately, expressing his love sweetly and carefully.

Blaine thrusted against Kurt's hand as they made out and Blaine's hand found Kurt's abs, and he stroke it teasingly.

"Fuck you're so—"

Before they could say that both fell into the pool together and Kurt screamed loudly.

"Fuck," he yelled. "Fuck, fuck," Blaine was laughing at him. "So fucking cold," he mumbled, hushing out of the pool and running inside the house, hugging himself, not even caring if Blaine was following.

Kurt ran down the stairs to his room and instantaneously started taking his wet clothes off, the wet making his lips purple and his body shake.

"Fuck, fuck," Kurt stuttered finishing to take his clothes off and when he was about to get a underwear from his drawer, Blaine gripped his wrist tightly and turned Kurt around.

Blaine was naked too and he pressed his naked freezing body against Kurt's. "I have other ideas to warm you up," the he kissed Kurt deeply, now eagerly and fell on bed on top of him.

They were both hard as rock in minutes and Kurt was thrusting his hips against Blaine's their cocks rubbing against each other as they shared obscene kisses and the only noises in the room were of them moaning.

"You were right," Kurt said, panting and bit Blaine's lip.

Kurt left open mouthed kisses on Blaine's jaw and stretched his hand to take a tie that was on the floor. Kurt took Blaine's arms and raised them besides Blaine's head them tied them up with the tie.

Kurt gave Blaine a last kiss and took a half used bottle of lube from his drawer then squeezed a great amount of it on his hand.

"Condoms?" Blaine asked.

"No need," Kurt whispered, spreading lube on his fingers. "Wanna feel your come inside me," he winked at Blaine and Blaine smirked.

"What now?"

"Now you're gonna sit there and watch me finger myself sitting on your lap," Kurt smiled. "And you can't touch yourself."

Blaine frowned. "You're going to be the death of me."

Kurt only smirked and sat on Blaine's lap, smiling widely as he finished spreading the lube.

Kurt started at teasing his nipples with his wet hand but he was impatient so he just wrapped his hand around his cock and went to tease his own asshole. He spread his legs open and slowly entered one finger inside his asshole, moaning softly. "Oh,"

Blaine moaned too and was trying hard to untie himself. "Fuck, baby. You look so good like this."

Kurt smirked as he moved his own finger inside himself. He played with his balls with his other hand and added a second finger inside his asshole, biting so hard on his lip he could taste blood.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned, moving his fingers in a fast pace.

Kurt added a third finger inside his asshole but this time he started moving slower and after a few seconds that he moved quicker, thrusting his hips against his fingers.

"Can't wait to be inside you," Blaine moaned, watching Kurt attentively. "You're so fucking hot."

"Oh yeah," Kurt moaned, adding a forth finger. "I'm all stretched out for your big cock," he moaned, moving his fingers.

Kurt suddenly stopped moving his fingers and smirked at Blaine. He pulled his fingers out of his hole to take the lube and spread more on his hand. But this time he wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock, teasing the head first and then starting to spread the lube.

Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting his hips and that made Kurt hold Blaine's hips down with both his hand and smirk. "I'm in control tonight,"

"Come on, babe," Blaine smirked. "Sit your pretty ass on my big cock."

Then Kurt moved closer to Blaine and without warning he pushed Blaine's cock all the way inside his ass. "Aw fuck yeah," he moaned loudly, his moans accompanied by Blaine's.

"Such a fucking tight little hole," Blaine moaned with a smile.

Kurt took his time, staying like that for a second and started moving up and down, holding on Blaine's hips and his back.

Every time he went back down he felt Blaine's cock hitting the right fucking spot and it felt fucking amazing, the feeling of Blaine's throbbing cock inside him, Blaine's moans of how good he looked, the pleasure and the heat, everything was perfect and hot and obscene and Kurt loved it.

"You love fucking my ass don't you?" Kurt teased as he moved up and down on Blaine's cock. "Oh," he moaned.

Kurt didn't like as much being in control so he just untied Blaine's hands and smirked at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Fuck me hard like you always do." Blaine smirked. "Make me take your cock, baby,"

Blaine moaned. "Fuck yeah,"

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips, turned Kurt around so he'd be on top of Kurt and started fucking hard into him, Kurt's legs wrapped around Blaine's hips and Blaine thrusting his hips up inside Kurt's ass.

"Fuck yeah, baby,"

&$:$  
"You sure he won't be mad?" Quinn asked Santana when they were on their way to Kurt's house with Taco Bell food in Santana's car.

"So what? Everybody is going, they'll love it,"

"How? Kurt hates parties!" Quinn exclaimed.

"How would you know that?" Santana scoffed.

"Well, this time freshman year I called Kurt to a party and he spent the whole party sitting on a couch, quiet."

"He still was in the closet!" Santana said parking her car where Burt's car would be right now. "Besides, I stole a key from Kurt's chain this morning when he wasn't looking,"

"You're crazy," Quinn smirked, opening her passenger door.

They took the beers, the food and their out of the trunk and walked in the house like it was their own house. They left the food in the kitchen and when they were going to open the door to leave the bags in Kurt's room they heard the moans.

"Fuck yeah, oh god," a high-pitched moan came from downstairs and Santana scoffed, angrily.

"I can't believe he's fucking Blaine!"

"I think it's the other way around." Quinn chuckled. "Since Kurt is moaning like a whore,"

"Hey!" Santana frowned. "Only I can talk about Kurt like that."

"Okay..." Quinn smirked and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "Why don't we have some fun too? In your car," she pecked Santana's lips.

"BECAUSE Kurt was not supposed to be fucking or being fucked or whatever by his brother."

"Santana!" Quinn pushed Santana away, wrathfully. "Kurt is happy with Blaine okay? Blaine and Kurt make each other happy so leave it, okay?"

"But they—"

"No, Santana, stop it," Quinn was yelling then. "If they want to be together they will, you can stop Kurt from being with the person he loves! Burt bringing Blaine home was a coincidence, it was unlucky shit but Kurt won't pay the price, his mother fucking died Santana, he deserves to be happy!"

Santana cleaned her throat and nodded. "Okay..." She sighed. "I guess you're right I just don't want him to get—"

"What's going on here?" Kurt asked angrily as he walked through the door, out of his room. "What—how did you get in here?"

Santana chuckled. "Didn't you hear? You're having a party!"

"A glee party!" Quinn completed.

"What?!" Kurt yelled. "No, fuck no, I don't want those dumb fucks near me, my house or my boyfriend."

"Santana told them everything." Blaine told Kurt, walking in the living room only in his boxers.

"Wait, what?" Kurt scoffed. "I—"!

"Kurt, just listen," Blaine sighed. "They support us, our relationship," Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "They love you and want you to be happy, so they're happy for us,"

"Well, Marley left the club because they were okay with it..." Quinn scoffed.

"Kurt, don't shut them out..." Blaine gave him that puppy eyes and cute face. "Do it for me, for you, please?"

Kurt stepped hard on the floor and smiled at Blaine. "It's not fair when you look at me like that."

Blaine smiled widely. "Is that a yes party? Yes glee club?"

Kurt thought for a second and smiled. "Yes," he gave in.

"Yes!" Santana cheered. "They'll be here in half an hour so we gotta get things ready!"

"We can do it!" Quinn told the boys. "You guys can go take a shower and finish...what you were doing?"

"Oh, we did." Blaine said smirking. "But thanks girls."

/$:&:&:9  
"Showering with you is my new favorite thing besides sex." Blaine told Kurt in shower, Blaine held Kurt in his arms and Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest, nothing there was sexual, it was all just very romantic.

"Hm, mine too," their bodies glued and Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head every second.

Kurt's skin was already head because of the way too hot water falling against their skins. Kurt turned around to face Blaine and gripped on Blaine's elbows. "You know what I wanna do?" He said a little excitedly.

"What?" Blaine asked smirking.

"Okay, I don't really think they're okay with us, I mean you and I,"

"Kurt—"

"So wait, it's not that, I just wanna play spin the bottle at this party,"

"So you can kiss other guys?" Blaine joked, playing with Kurt's hair.

"So I can watch you kiss other guys, it's a turn on for me,"

"Well, you can't kiss anyone but me because, Mr. Hummel, I am a very jealous man."

Kurt smirked. "Ohhhhh, is that a threat or a warning?"

Blaine simply hugged Kurt and let Kurt rest on his arms. "Today was amazing."

"You're so cheesy."

"I so don't give a shit about cheesy or not cheesy anymore," he said softly. "I just wanna tell you how beautiful you are, that's all,"

"Why, thank you," Kurt said turning the shower off after letting go of Blaine. "You're not that bad yourself." He took a towel and started drying Blaine with it.

"You don't have to dry me up,"

"Hm, I like touching you," he kissed Blaine's cheek.

Then they heard loud music coming from upstairs and footsteps of someone coming in their room.

"Ugh," Kurt gave Blaine the towel and took another for himself to wrap it around his waist.

"What are you two doing here now?" Kurt murmured, walking out of the bathroom.

"Everybody is here," Santana said with a smirk. "Kurt, if I wasn't a lesbian id totally let you fuck me, cause hot damn,"

"Let's get this party started."

"  
When Kurt got upstairs, everybody turned to face Kurt and Tina paused the music.

"Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed and ran towards Kurt to hug him. "I'm so sorry about your mom..." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah that was a while ago,"

"Kurt, in behalf of the new directions I wanna say sorry," Rachel told him with her arms hugging herself like she was ashamed.

Kurt felt angry when he heard that but then he looked at Blaine and saw that look that said please don't be upset so Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand. "Apologize accepted." He sighed. "If you guys are okay with Blaine and I,"

"Of course!" Finn said with a huge smile. "We all talked about this as a team and we decided that if Blaine makes you happy then he makes us happy too...if he doesn't point a knife at us, of course,"

Kurt smiled at Finn. "Come gimme a hug, big guy," Kurt opened his arms offering Finn a hug.

When Finn hugged Kurt tightly he raised him a little and kissed his cheek. "We missed you, man." He said still hugging Kurt.

"Okay, that's enough," Blaine said with a smile, separating Kurt and Finn.

Kurt smirked at Blaine. "Don't be jealous," he whispered. "I'm all yours," he kissed Blaine's lips thinking that would annoy everyone but actually everyone smiled at them and Tina actually whimpered, finding that cute as hell.'

-$/(/

"So, you and Kurt, huh?" Sam asked Blaine when they were sitting on the floor, drinking beer and watching Kurt and Tina singing on the karaoke.

Blaine nodded, not giving him much attention since Kurt was swaying his hips with the rhythm of the song as he sung and that was such a fucking turn on for Blaine because he wanted Kurt to sway his hips like that on his cock. Blaine liked his lips and smirked, ignoring what Sam was saying.

"Seriously I don't understand why he'd date you." Sam finally said, sounding angry and looking frustrated.

Blaine scoffed. "Because he loves me?"

"Why would he? You're a fucking delinquent."

"At least I don't have a small dick," he laughed and stood up to walk up to Kurt, wrap his arms around his waist and give him a big kiss, interrupting his karaoke music.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Hm, just wanted to let you know how sexy you looked shaking your hips like that,"  
He whispered[actually talked normally but because of the loud music it sounded like he was whispering.

"You're very drunk," Kurt chuckled and pecked Blaine's lips, walking them away from the place where people where concentrated.

"Hm, as drunk as I am I still love just you," he said trying to kiss Kurt.

"I love you too," he pushed Blaine against the house's main door.

"Yeah?" Blaine smirked, their faces and bodies as close as possible and Blaine kept rubbing his thigh between Kurt's legs. "Then blow me right here," Blaine chuckled.

"Hm, you want a blow job that bad?" Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pecked his lips.

"Yessssss," he licked Kurt's lower lip, "Want your pretty lips around my cock," he sounded so drunk it was hard to understand.

Kurt just smirked and got on his knees, stroking Blaine's thighs on his way down. He squeezed Blaine's crotch and started unzipping Blaine's jeans and unbuttoning too. He pulled Blaine's cock out of his pants and looked up at Blaine, licking his lips.

He kissed the head of Blaine's dick and sucked on it a little, trying to cover his teeth since he was very drunk and unable to really multitask. Blaine tugged at Kurt's hair and started pulling it when Kurt sunk down on Blaine's cock and started sucking it hard and fast.

"Oh yeah, baby," Blaine moaned and started moving his hips forward. "Fuck yeah, suck my cock,"

Kurt was bobbing his head up and down unstoppably, so into it he didn't even take breaks at all.

Kurt could feel the taste of precome in his tongue and his cock throbbing painfully.

"Oh, what the fuck?"

Blaine looked up and saw Sam standing there and Kurt let go of Blaine's cock stood up, turned around and tried to smile, in front of Blaine, hiding his private parts.

"Were you really blowing him here?" Sam asked, looking frustrated. "Are you fucking serious?"

Kurt smirked and walked towards Sam, not minding Blaine showing his dick. "Hm," he played with the collar or sam's shirt and licked his lips. "Wanna join us, Sammy?"

Sam seemed speechless, Blaine only stared at him with his eyes full of lust and a smirk. Blaine zipped his jeans and took Kurt's hand. "Why don't the three of us go downstairs to have some fun?"

/)/$;: :/$/$&:&:&&&&

Kurt woke up really confused and dizzy. Before he even opened his eyes he was already confused and he was actually afraid of opening his eyes.

Kurt was confused cause he didn't remember a thing, the last thing he remembered was hugging Finn.

Kurt head hurt and he could feels something gross on his hand and his body, there were a pair of legs tangled with his legs and when Kurt moved his legs to check if it was Blaine's hairy legs it wasn't.

That scared him. What had he done? Had he cheated on Blaine?

Then he felt one hand between his butt cheeks and his cock hurt like he had masturbated several times.

Kurt decided to open his eyes but that was the worse idea he had had. The shades were opened and the sunlight was all over the room, making Kurt close his eyes again instantaneously and groan.

"Kurt?" He could swear it was Blaine calling him but he wasn't sure of anything right now.

Then he felt something dry being rubbed against his belly and he opened his eyes again trying to ignore the painful light.

"Babe?" Kurt called with a raw voice when he saw Blaine standing there, naked, cleaning Kurt's belly with a dry cloak. He smiled sleepily at Blaine and stretched his arm to stroke Blaine's abs. "What happened?"

Blaine scoffed. "You don't remember?" He asked when Kurt realized that it was dried come Blaine was cleaning off of him.

Kurt shook his head no. "Not one thing."

Blaine chuckled. "I'd kiss you but you probably have a awful breath after rimming and sucking so much." He smirked.

"How many rounds?" Kurt asked with a huge grin.

"Actually one." Blaine smiled, finishing cleaning up Kurt, then he turned around to take a glass of water and aspirins from the bedside table and handed them to Kurt.

Kurt go into a seated position, frowning and wincing. "Ouch, ouch, my ass."

"Okay, you can say more than one round." He giggled watching Kurt drink the pills and he took the glass and put back where it was after.

"Blaine," Kurt said angrily and stood up then winced after that. "Ouch—fuck, what happened?"

Kurt turned around and saw Sam there, then he gasped and asked himself how hadn't he seen Sam there.

"What the fuck is Sam doing here?" Kurt whispered.

"We'll discuss that in shower," he offered his hand for Kurt to take it. "Will you accompany me?"

Kurt chuckled and took Blaine's hand. "Yes, mi lord.

They headed to shower together and stayed there for a while just cleaning each other and making fun of how dirty they both were.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Kurt asked Blaine as he cleaned his back, Blaine stAnding in front of Kurt.

"I thought it was obvious." Blaine chuckled.

"No really?" Kurt said raising his eyebrows.

"We had sex with...Sam,"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?" Kurt questioned, sounding angry.

"I mean you me and Sam had sex together, you fucked him while I fucked you you sucked hi—"

"I can't believe you made me do this!"

"Honey, you practically demanded us. You were in control the whole time.

Kurt frowned and let his head fall on Blaine's chest. "God I never wanna be drunk again." He sighed. "Except on our honeymoon." Kurt referred that last part and that was a weird silence between them after that, Kurt unable to look at Blaine. He cleared his throat and smiled shyly, blushing. "I mean—"

"I can't believe after all the sex we've had you still blush around me," Blaine chuckled, pushing Kurt away a little to be able to kiss him. "And yeah, we'll get really really drunk in our honeymoon."

Kurt smiled widely. "Yeah?"

Blaine pecked Kurt's lips and smirked. "Yeah, and we'll have lots of married sex,"

"Hm, I can't wait," he chuckled and kissed Blaine's lips but they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Guys, i need to talk to you both," he sounded scared and nervous.

"Can't it wait?" Kurt yelled.

"It's urgent for fuck's sake."

Kurt and Blaine sighed and Kurt turned the shower off and accepted the towel Blaine had offered him.

Then they left the bathroom with towels around their hips and wet hair.

"So? What's it?" Kurt said in a annoyed tone.

"Uh, it's something..." Sam put his hand on his pocket since he was now dressed and took a deep breath," the thing is.

"Sam if I know, this shouldn't have happened, you're my ex but I don't want you to think that we'll be together—"

"Kurt is not that," he tried to speak but Kurt wouldn't let him.

"I love Blaine, and I'm sorry you hadn't gotten over me but it's been months, man, you should've—"

"Kurt it's not—"

"Come on, man, don't push it. Kurt is right we—"

"I'm HIV positive."


End file.
